Surprise Babygirl
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek comes home after moving away with his wife and child, will him and his baby girl finally get the chance they deserve or will Savannah still succeed in keeping them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia looked at a picture of Derek, Savannah and Hank and smiled, she ran her finger over his face and said, "I miss you hotstuff", she then sighed as she put the picture back down. A day that she dreaded was coming up in a few days, one that she had been dreading all year, her birthday, she blew out a deep breath and said, "it isn't going to be the same without you sugar shack".

Every year on her birthday they got together and went out as a team and then he would stay over at hers or she would stay with him and they would watch movies and eat popcorn but not now, not this year. Derek and Savannah had moved right after Christmas and at first he called almost everyday but that soon changed to 3 days a week and then 1 and now for the past several months she's only heard from him a couple of times.

She had accidently overheard Spencer and JJ talking about marital trouble between Derek and Savannah, part of her was happy when she heard the news but she didn't let herself get excited because her friend, no her best friend still hadn't called her to confide that secret in her. Since Derek had left she missed their chats,  
their walks and definitley their flirting.

None of her boyfriends could understand the connection she had to Derek, they were all jealous at how easily they seemed to flow, their chemistry was off the charts and several times since he got married and then moved she wondered why they never went out. she stood up and turned her babies off and said, "he would never see you that way, not ever".

She looked at a picture of Derek, Penelope and the baby right before they had moved, she was so happy that day but her happiness left the minute Derek stopped calling or communicating with her. Penelope picked up her things and headed toward the elevator and when she stopped in front of the doors she saw Dave walking up the hall toward her.

He smiled and said, "how are you doing kitten"?, she plastered a smile on her face and said, "great, how are you and Fran"?, he said, "we're great", she smiled as she stepped onto the elevator and said, "good, good". The doors started closing and Dave put his arm in to stop them, he said, "Penelope do you have any plans for tonight"?, she said, "no, not really, I was just going to go home and take a hot bath and watch the oldies but goodies channel and pig out on Cherry Garcia".

He laughed and said, "why don't you join Fran and me for dinner"?, she said, "I don't think so, maybe another time", Dave said, "are you avoiding Fran"?, she awkardly laughed and said, "now why would I do that"?, he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'm a profiler Garcia, you know that you can't lie to me". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I hate profilers".

Dave grinned and said, "no you don't", she sighed and said, "alright I'll come over, what time do you want me"?, he said, "how about 6:00, ohhhh and bring your gobag so that you can spend the night". She said, "spend the night but why"?, he said, "well we have a few things to show you and the night might fly by and I don't want you on the road late at night".

She touched his cheek and said, "thank you my italian stallion", he stepped back and said, "see you at 6, be careful", she winked at him and said, "always" and as the doors closed Penelope slumped against the wall wondering why she didn't refuse Daves request. She leaned her head against the wall and said, "of course I'm trying to avoid Fran, I don't want to break down in front of her because I miss her son, her married son".

The ride home didn't take long and soon she was grabbing her gobag and getting ready to head out the door, she turned the lights off and sighed as she closed the door behind her. As she drove toward Casa Rossi she knew that for the rest of the night she would have to plaster a fake smile on her face, she sighed and said, "you can do it Garcie, you're a big girl, you just need to put on your big girl panties and deal with the fact that you are totally alone, yet again".

As she pulled up in front of Rossis place she smiled knowing that Dave was only trying to help, she got out of her car and grabbed her bag and headed toward their front door. She raised her hand to knock and after what seemed like forever she heard the door knob turning, as it started opening she plastered that smile and she said, "hi Dav" and then she heard the one voice that she had been missing for months, she heard the voice of her best friend, her hotstuff, her Derek.

He smiled and said, "SURPRISE BABY GIRL" and then pulled her into his arms quickly inhaling the smell of her perfume and shampoo 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 2

Penelope smiled when they pulled apart and said, "D D Derek, are you really here"?, he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "it's really me goddess and I'm really here". He then reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I've missed you gorgeous, I've missed you so much", he leaned in for another hug and she put her hand up and said, "notttttt so fast" and walked right by him and went inside.

He closed the door and said, "aren't you happy to see me"?, she said, "why Derek"?, he said, "why what"?, she said, "why haven't I heard from you in months"?, he said, "baby I". She said, "don't call me that", he said, "you'll always be my baby girl", she said, "where are Dave and your mom"?, he said, "they're gone for the night, it's just you, me and Hank here".

She smiled and said, "the baby's here"?, he said, "of course he's here", she said, "ca ca can I see him"?, he said, "sure, he's taking a nap in the first room on the left at the top of the stairs". She then practically ran toward the stairs, he grinned and shook his head, as he watched her walk away he knew that he had a lot of explaing and confessing to do and tonight was a good time to start".

When he stepped to the door his heart raced at the sight of his baby girl hovering over his son, ohhhh how he had missed her, he wanted to call her everyday but he wasn't able to and tonight she was going to find out why. He walked over and she said, "he's a little angel", Derek nodded his head and said, "that he is", she said,  
"he's growing so fast".

Derek said, "hard to believe that he's almost a year old already isn't it"?, she glanced up at him and said, "it is", Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "we need to talk". She said, "I disagree, now I'll just go and leave you", he pulled her to him and said, "please goddess, please lis", she said, "don't do this to me Derek, don't try to sweet talk me now, not after all these months".

He said, "we need to talk", she said, "you don't realize what you leaving did to me, you don't know what I went through everyday and every night, I wanted to call you, I wanted to face time with you but when you didn't reach out I didn't know what to do". He reached out to touch her face and she said, "no, please don't" and he watched as she headed out of the room.

She looked down at his son and said, "don't worry buddy daddy will make her see that we're here because we want to be with her" and then turned around and headed out into the hall and down the stairs. He got down to the bottom just in time to see her reaching for the door knob, she then saw his arms reach around her and shut the door back.

He leaned in and said, "I've missed you, please don't push me away", she turned around and said, "you've missed me, how can you say that, how can you say that you've missed me"?, he said, "because it's true, I've missed yo". She said, "please let me leave", he shook his head and said, "nope, not until we talk", she said, "I can't do this, not tonight".

He said, "yes tonight, I'm afraid that if I let you walk out that door I've lost my chance", she laughed and said, "you lost that when you pushed me away, when you Derek Morgan pushed me Penelope Garcia away". She then walked away and headed back into the living room and stood in front of the huge fireplace, she watched out of the corner of her eyes as Derek walked closer and said, "please listen to me, I need to explain some things".

She crossed her arms and said, "fine, you want to talk, so talk", he took a deep breath and said, "it broke my heart when we left but it was good for Savannah because of her promotion". Penelope sighed and listened as he said, "I was miserable there baby girl, I wanted to call you, to come home but I couldn't, well not until I left today".

She said, "why were you so miserable"?, he said, "I missed you, missed us and", Penelope said, "and what"?, he said, "the only reason Savannah took the job was to get me away from here, away from you". Her mouth flew open and she said, "away from me but why"?, he said, "I found out not long after we arrived in Florida that she was cheating on me, she was cheating on me with a doctor from the hospital she just transferred to".

Penelope reached out and touched his arm and said, "ohhhhh Derek, I'm so sorry", he touched her cheek and said, "and today was the final straw", she said, "why, what happened today"?, he said, "me and Hank came home from our walk and she was home, she wasn't suppose to be but she was there, they were there and they were having sex in our bed".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry that she hurt you", he said, "that's when I realized that here is where I belonged, here with you", she opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a word he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 3

Penelope pulled away and said, "I can't do this" and walked over and sat down, Derek was right on her heels and said, "why baby, we belong together", she shook her head and said, "you go months and don't call, or write or anything and then here out of the blue you come home and you think that I'm just gonna jump into bed with you"?, he said, "no that's not wh" she said, "save it Derek, I'm not going to be your rebound girl".

He stood up and said, "you're not my rebound girl, you're the girl that I should have picked", she said, "should of but didn't", he said, "and I can't regret it at all because if I did I wouldn't have that miracle sleeping upstairs". She took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to go and we'll talk again anothe time", he gently grabbed he and said, "no, I need you to stay here and hear me out".

Penelope pulled out of his grip and said, "can't you see what you're doing to me"?, he said, "I can't lose you baby girl, not now, not again", she said, "there is no us Derek, no you and me, not after you got married and moved away and broke contact with me". She turned around and grabbed he purse and started once again toward the door.

She stopped when Derek said, "I love you Penelope", she dropped her hand from the knob and listened as she heard his footsteps walking closer and closer and then she felt his hands touching her shoulders. He turned her around and said, "I love you Penelope, please stay and talk to me", she said, "this is killing me Derek and right now I just can" and the conversation ended when they heard the baby crying through the monitor.

He said, "please don't go, please stay and spend some time with Hank", she nodded her head and said, "alright" and then she watched him as he disappeared at the top of the stairs. She paced back and forth across the room until something caught her attention, she walked over and picked up some papers and read what was written at the top.

She jumped when Derek said, "I'm filing divorce papers and suing for sole custody of Hank", she turned around and said, "I I I", he said, "we'll talk about this later,  
right now would you like to hold him"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to". As she reached out to him he stareted kicking and saying, "bee bee", Penelope said, "what is he saying"?, Derek said, "he's saying baby baby, like in baby girl".

Penelope held the little bundle in her arms and said, "I've missed you so much", the baby cackled out and Derek said, "he's missed you to", Derek looked at her and said, "I talk to him about you everyday and when I mention your name he just lights up, it's amazing". Penelope smlied and said, "there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you and this little man right here".

Derek said, "do you love me"?, she said, "that's not fair", he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up and said, "you'll be more talkative with him in your lap than if we were alone". She kissed the baby on the top of the head and sighed as Derek asked again, "do you love me"?, she said, "yes alright, yes I love you,  
are you happy"?, he smiled and said, "I sure am because I love you to".

The baby started patting her face and she said, "do the others know that you're here"?, he said, "no, I wanted it to just be the three of us tonight", she nodded her head and said, "ahhhhhh". Derek said, "I came home for you", she said, "for me"?, he said, "I've missed you sweetness and I wanted to be hee with you and you do have a birthday coming up in a few days sooooo here we are".

she laughed and said, "you two are the best presents I could ask for", Derek laughed when the baby said, "bee bee", Penelope said, "that's me baby girl, can you say baby girl"?, the little boy clapped his hands and said, "bee beeeeeeee". Derek said, "see how excited he is, he's like this every time I mention your name in front of him".

Penelope said, "you are so handsome, yes you are", Derek listened as Penelope said, "you look just like your daddy, uh huh, yes you do", the little boy rubbed his eyes and nose and said, "beeeeeeee beeeeeee". Derek said, "can you hold him while I fix him something to eat"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitely" and then she watched as he headed out of the room.

Penelope said, "I love your daddy, I love him with all my heart and you know what, I love you to, you are the sprinkles on the top of my ice cream", the baby looked at her and smiled showing his few teeth. She said, "ohhhh look at all of those little spark plugs in there", Derek walked into the room carrying his food but he then stopped in the door and watched as Penelope spent a few minutes bonding with his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 4

Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw Derek standing there smiling, she said, "what are you smiling about"?, he said, "you have no idea how much I missed this sight". She said, "ohhhh but I do, because I've missed you to", he walked over and put the food down on the table in front of Penelope and said, "would you like to feed him"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

He sat across from them smiling as she did the airplane with the spoon, the baby gasped in amazement as the plane came into the hanger, Derek said, "you are so good with him". She said, "he's a sweetie", Derek said, "I know that you're hurt and still mad at me but can we please talk"?, she nodded her head and said, "later when he's out for the night we'll talk".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "later it is then", he then laughed as Hank patted her face and squealed, "beeee beeee" before he took another bite, as she sat there feeding the little boy she felt so happy that she had both of her hotstuffs home with her. The next couple of hours flew by as she spent the time laughing and playing with the baby and wondering what else the night would bring.

Derek stood and watched as Penelope carried the sleeping child up the stairs and she gently leaned over and laid him down in the portable crib, she then whispered,  
"good night little man, I love you". Derek turned the night light on and turned his sleeping music on and then turned to Penelope and said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "ready as I'll ever be".

They walked down the stairs and he said, "how about some coffee or cocoa"?, she said, "ohhhh cocoa please, you know how I love my chocolate", he laughed and said,  
"that I do goddess" as they headed into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, Derek joined her a few minutes later as he put the two cups of cocoa on the table.

Penelope looked up and said, "you can start", he took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want to leave sweetness, I wanted to stay and be close to you but Savannah got that promotion and she was so excited about moving so I". She said, "you caved in and moved", he nodded his head and said, "sadly yes buttttt not long after we moved I found out that she wasn't their first choice for the promotion and that the doctor that she was working with helped push it through in her favor".

Penelope took a sip of her cocoa as Derek said, "at first I was like that's nice of him to help her like but she started getting home later and later and going in earlier in the morning". She reached out and put her hand on his as he said, "I started noticing things like she would come home and go straight and take a shower before she would come anywhere around me or Hank".

Derek took a sip of cocoa and said, "one night we had a dinner party so that I could get to know some of the people she worked with, well after about an hour I got to noticing that she had disapperaed and so had one of the doctors". Penelope said, "oohhhhh hotstuff", Derek said, "and then when she came back into the room I asked her where she was and she lied and said that she was checking on our son".

Penelope could see the hurt and anger in his eyes as their talk continued for a while longer and then he said, "but that's enough talk about Savannah, I want to hear about you". She said, "Derek I don't know", he said, "please sweetness", she said, "when I found out that you were leaving I was happy for you but sad for me but I figured that you would keep in touch".

Derek intertwined their fingers as she said, "at first we talked alot which I loved but then as time moved on the communication was less and less and my heart broke more and more with each passing day". He said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, I lo", she said, "no no don't say it, please don't say it".

He said, "but why, that's how I feel", he removed his hand from hers and took his finger and put it under her chin and raised it and said, "do you love me the way I love you"?, she said, "Derek now isn't the tim". He said, "Penelope please tell me, yes or no, do you love me the way I love you"?, when she didn't answer he said,  
"have I lost you forever, have I lost any chance at a happily ever after with you" and before she could answer he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft but passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 5

Penelope pulled away and said, "I can't do this" and walked across the room and out the door into the back yard, Derek grabbed the monitor and quickly followed his baby girl out into the back yard. He walked closer to her and said, "I'm so sorry that I messed everything up", she said, "yeah me to", he said, "is there anything I can do to make it up to you"?, she said, "I I I just need some time, can you give me that"?, he said, "I can but under one condition".

She looked at him and said, "what is that condition"?, he said, "that you don't push me away, that you give me, give us a shot, I want to show you that I am the man that you can trust with your heart". Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I can try", he reached over and gently took her by the hand and said, "I'll take it", she weakly smiled as he intertwined their fingers and sighed deeply.  
When they headed back inside she said, "I think I'm gonna turn in", he said, "I was hoping that we could talk", she said, "not tonight, I'm exhausted, can we do it tomorrow"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah sure". As she started up the stairs she blew out a deep breath and turned around and walked back to the couch and said,  
"alright let's talk".

He grinned as he joined he and said, "thank you", she said, "so what do you want to talk about"?, he said, "you, me, us", she said, "us, there is no us", he said,  
"but their will be if you give me another chance". Penelope said, "Derek I", he said, "please don't give up on us", she said, "I gave up on their ever being an us when you married Savannah".

He looked down at the floor and said, "that was the biggest mistake I've ever made", she said, "you were, are in love with her and she was pregant with your child,  
your handsome little boy". Derek said, "I don't regret Hank, not for a minute", she said, "of course yo don't and I wouldn't want you to", he said, "but I regret marrying Savannah and definitley quitting the BAU and moving away".

Penelope crossed her legs and listened as he said, "the day we left broke my heart, I never wanted to leave you and if I had it to do over again I never ever would have left you". She bit down on her lip and said, "Derek I don't know what you want me to say", he said, "I want you to say that you love me and that you want us to be together".

She said, "I don't know if I can say that", he said, "so you don't love me anymore"?, she said, "that's not fair, you know I still love you, I'll always love you",  
he said, "but me leaving changed that love didn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it did". He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his chest and said, "you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I want to help me raise my son and with any luck one day we can get married and have little babies of our own".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "y y you're still married to Savannah", he said, "I brought the divorce papers with me and I'm going to sign them so that I can get everything started". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I know this is a lot to take in", she nodded her head and said, "it is", he said, "but I need to know that I still stand a chance with you".

She listened as he said, "I've been in love with you since the day I called you by the wrong name and then when you got shot I was so afraid that I'd lost you and then you got with Kevin and yo seemed happy so I stayed in the shadows so to speak". She said, "I wasn't always with Kevin", he said, "I know, I know", she said, "I waited and waited and hoped and hoped and then one day bam there was Savannah".

Derek said, "I'm sorry", she said, "everything with the two of you happened so fast, you were dating and then you moved in together and then you find out that she's pregnant and you get married". He said, "I know but", she said, "no it's my turn to talk now", he held up his hands as she said, "and then the day that broke my heart into a million pieces, the day you left".

She said, "you don't know what it did to me the day you left", he said, "but I do", she said, "but you went anyway, you went and took the other part of my heart with you". He said, "I never ever meant to hurt you", she said, "that might be but you did, you shattered my heart and I don't know if it will ever heal back to the way it was before you left".

Derek said, "I'm going to do everything I can to make you see that I love you and only you and that I'm not going anywhere", she took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. He took his finger and put it under her chin and slowly raised it up and said, "I want you to believe me", she said, "I I I want to but I'm afraid that I'll be hurt again".

Derek opened his mouth to tell her that wasn't going to happen that he wasn't going to hurt her again and there was a knock at the door, he said, "I wonder who that could be". She watched as he walked across the room and to the door and when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door, any hopes she had of her heart mending shattered even more as she heard Derek say, "Savannah what are you doing here".


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 6

Savannah said, "I knew you would come here, where's my son"?, Derek said, "he's asleep inside", she tried to walk by him and he held up his hand and said, "you are not coming in here". She said, "but my baby is in there"?, Derek said, "I have custody of Hank", she said, "how did you manage that"?, he said, "I went to a laywer and told the truth and he helped me get my son".

She laughed and said, "the truth, ohhh that's rich and just what is the truth Derek"?, he said, "the truth is that you lied to me and you cheated on me with another man". She said, "but Derek honey I love you", he said, "yeah, whatever, well guess what I don't love or want to be with you". she ran her hand up his chest and said,  
"you don't mean that, we're meant to be together".

He removed her hand from him and said, "I do mean it, I have divorce papers inside and I'm going to sign them and my lawyer is going to send them to your lawyer so that we can forget that we were ever married". Savannah said, "I remember the last night we made love Derek, you were allllllll over me, you were touching my body like you had never touched it before".

Derek said, "shut up", she said, "do you remember how many times we both came that night"?, Derek said, "that night has nothing to do with the way things are now Savannah, nothing at all". She said, "how can you say that when we made love like there was no tomorrow a few weeks ago", he said, "do you remember how that night ended"?. she said, "I don't want to remember that part".

He said, "I bet you don't but do you remember how that night ended"?, she said, "YES DEREK YES I REMEMBER YOU SCREAMED THAT SLUTS NAME OUT AS YOU EXPLODED INSIDE ME, ARE YOU HAPPY". Derek said, "for starters she isn't a slut", Savannah said, "ohhhhh excuse me, you called out your precious precious baby girls name as we made love Derek, you moaned I love you Penelope".

Derek said, "I think that it's time that you leave now", she said, "I want to see my son", he said, "sorry, not gonna happen tonight", she said, "I'll be back with my attorney and we will take my son". Derek said, "you will never get custody of my son Savannah, do you hear me, never", she leaned in and smiled and said, "ohhhh but I will and you can bank on that".

She turned around and walked away and said, "I'll be seeing you soon Derek, very soon" and then he watched as she got into her car and pulled away from the curb, he then shut the door and walked into the other room to see Penelope wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face. He walked over and said, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that".

Penelope said, "I I I'm going to grab my go bag and head home", Derek said, "no, you can't go", Penelope said, "you were making love to her a few weeks ago Derek,  
a few weeks ago". He said, "but did you hear how that night ended", she nodded her head and said, "yes you moaned my name", she looked at him and said, "is that suppose to make me feel better"?, he said, "I love you and only you".

She said, "I need some time Derek, some time alone", he said, "I'll give you time alone but just please don't leave, don't leave me", she thought for a few minutes and nodded her head in agreement". Derek said, "you can sleep in any room you want and I'll stay with Hank", she said, "good night Derek", as he watched her heading up the stairs he said, "good night baby girl".

As he heard her bedroom door shut he headed up the stairs, he had to talk to her, he had to make things right, he had to make her see that he loved her, she had to see that she was the only woman in his heart. He took the stairs two at a time and soon he was standing in front of her door, he raised his hand to knock and that is when he heard it".

He stood there with his heart breaking as he heard her crying on the other side, he put his hand on the door and whispered, "I'm so sorry", he heard the cries go from a low cry to a heartbreaking sob. He knocked on the door and heard, "leave me alone Derek", he said, "please open the door", she said, "no, I don't want to talk to you or see you anymore tonight".

Derek said, "please open this door", she said, "or what, are you going to kick it down"?, he said, "I don't want to but I have to know that yo are alright"?, his heart was racing faster and faster as he heard her unlock the door. When the door opened she said, "I fine, you can see for yourself", he said, "ohhhh sweetness you are far from fine".

He stepped into the room and pulled her into his arms and held her close as she broke down in his arms


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 7

Penelope pulled away and said, "I can't, I can't do this right now, I'm mad and hurt", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia, I have loved you since the day I met you and I will love you until the day I die". Her heart started racing as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss.

Her arms wrapped quickly around him, urging him on, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control their hands were roaming all over each others bodies. Derek smiled against her lips as he heard her moaning in appreciation, his hand slowly and effortlessly slid up her body and caressed the side of her breast.

Derek fell down onto her bed pulling her with him, he rolled her under him as his lips kissed their way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her full, red lips. Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their lips finally being together, she soon felt his finger sliding up under her shirt and making its way toward her aching breasts.

Penelope wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor, she then rolled him over and straddled his waist, he smiled up at her and said, "I love you". She reached for the bottom of her shirt and started tugging and he said, "please let me" and she stilled and allow him to remove her shirt and she grinned as he tossed it on the floor.

He then leaned in and kissed the valley between her full and perfect breasts, she threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip as he started pulling her bra straps down her arms. She gasped in surprise when he flopped them over and hovered over her smiling, he caressed her cheek and said, "I've been dreaming of this for years" before claiming her lips with his.

Just as Penelopes hands went into the waistband of his pants the cries of Hank coming through the monitor filled the room, he said, "I'm sorry baby girl", she took a deep breath and said, "maybe it's a good thing that he stopped us". Derek said, "I thought you wanted this, that you wanted me", he got up off the bed and headed toward the door and she said, "right now I don't know what I want".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "come on Garcie, first your mad and hurt and then you are ripping his clothes off and trying to do him on your bed", she got up and headed toward the nursery to check on Hank and her hotstuff. She stopped in the door and listened as Derek said, "it's okay little man daddy's here, daddy's right here".

Hank saw Penelope standing in the door and started reaching for her squealing, "bee beeeeeeee", she smiled and walked over and took the little boy into her arms and kissed his cheeks and said, "and how is my little prince"?, he put his hands on her face and gently patted it earning a smile from both Derek and Penelope. She said,  
"are you wet", she laid him down on the bed and said, "hmmmmm nope, maybe you're hungry".

Derek looked at his watch and said, "it's been about 5 hours since he's had something so that might be the case", she said, "how about I take you downstairs and get you something to eat, would you like that"?, Hank excitedly started clapping his hands. Derek said, "I think he likes that idea baby", she grinned and kissed his chubby cheeks and said, "alright then, let's get you something to eat".

Derek follwed them out of the room and down the stairs as they made their way toward the kitchen, she said, "hmmmm now what do you usually feed him this time of the evening"?, Derek said, "you put him in his high chair and I'll get him something to snack on". Penelope carried the happy child over and put him down in his high chair and after putting the table on said, "daddy is gonna bring you something nummy to eat".

When Derek walked over and put the food down in front of Hank he picked one bite up and put it in his mouth and the said, "nummmmmm nummmmmm", Derek said, "he loves to eat dry cereal these biscuits so I try to keep plenty of them on hand for him". Hank held up a piece of cereal and said, "dadddddddyyyyyy bite bite"?, Derek smiled at the little boy and said, "daddy would love a bite bite" and when Derek took the cereal Hank clapped his hands and squealed.

Penelope stood there watching as Derek and the baby played as he continued to eat the cereal, as she watched them she walked over and got a bottle and put some milk into it and walked it over and handed it to the baby. He took the bottle into his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy" as he took the nipple into his mouth and started to drink.

Derek looked up at Penelope and said, "when he goes down for the night I think we need to continue our conversation", she said, "maybe we should continue it in the morning". He said, "was I rushing you into something that you didn't want"?, she said, "it's not that Derek, it's just right now I don't know what to do, how to think or what to feel".

He nodded his head and said, "I understand but you need to understand that I'm here now and I'm not giving up and I'm not going anywhere", she smiled and said, "I do hotstuff I do" as she sat back down at the table to watch Hank eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 8

After getting some time with Penelope Hank finally went to sleep, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "good night little prince", she then glanced over her shoulder and said, "good night hotstuff". Derek said, "good night baby girl", he then watched as she walked toward the door, she stopped in the hall and said,  
"I I I'm glad that you're home".

A huge smile graced his lips and he whispered, "I love you and I will win you back, I will", he then looked down at his son and said, "daddy loves you and I will make this right, I promise" before turning around and walking across the hall to his room. He plopped down on the bed and sighed wondering just what Savannah had up her sleeve.

Meanwhile across town Savannah collapses on the bed beside the man she met a few hours earlier in the bar, she said, "thanks, I needed that", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "you're a wildcat aren't you"?, she quickly straddled his waist and said, "you have no idea" as she continued to get once again what she wanted from the strange man that was sharing her bed for the night.

Derek tossed and turned most of the night before finally drifting off to sleep at dawn, he napped for a couple of hours before he woke up to the sound of Penelope and Hank in the monitor. As he laid there he couldn't help but smile, he was back where he belonged and now what he needed to do was divorce Savannah and get full custody of his son and then fight like he's never fought before to win his baby girl back.

Derek quickly got dressed and by the time he got to the hall he could hear Penelope talking to Hank downstairs, he smiled as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Penelope looked up and said, "morning hotstuff", he said, "morning sweetness, how did you sleep"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I didn't, I was thinking all night".

He walked over and kissed Hank on the top of the head and said, "are you being a good boy"?, Penelope said, "of course he is, he's with me", Hank clapped his hands and squealed as he reached down and got a bite of egg and put it into his mouth. Derek got a cup of coffee and joined her at the table and said, "baby girl we need to continue or conversation from lastnight".

She said, "I agree", he took a sip of coffee and said, "there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and miss you so so much", she laughed and said, "it didn't seem like that here". He said, "I know that I should have called but I was trying to make my marriage work but I just couldn't", Penelope said, "I missed you so much Derek, I needed you so many times".

He said, "why didn't you call me"?, she said, "I did", he said, "you what"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did call you a few times as a matter of fact", he said,  
"baby I never got any calls". She said, "I talked to Savannah when I called and she said that she would have you call me back and I waited and waited but you never called me back".

Derek said, "she never told me that you called, if she would have told me I would have called you back", she said, "well let's not worry about that now", he took a deep breath and said, "I love you Penelope, you are my heart, you and Hank are my world". She said, "Derek I can't do this right now", he said, "okay okay, how about I continue"?, she nodded her head yes and sat there looking him up in the face as he readied to speak.

Derek said, "I was so alone in Florida and if it hadn't been for Hank I don't know what I would have done", she bit down on her bottom lip as he said, "I thought of you everyday and dreamed of you everynight". She said, "yo yo you dreamed about me"? he said, "of course I did", he said, "I dreamed of holding you in my arms and of kissing those perfect lips and I can't tell you how many times I called out your name in my sleep".

She said, "please tell me that Savananh didn't hear you"?, he said, "no such luck, she would take great pleasure in telling me about it when I woke up and let's just say that she wasn't happy". Penelope looked down at the floor and said, "what did she say?, he said, "she called you everything from a cow to a homewrecker and told me that if I wanted to be able to see Hank that I had better stay away from you".

Penelope said, "so that's why you didn't call or visit"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "it was baby girl but after I caught her cheating this last time I packed up my son and headed back home to the woman that I have always loved, to you sweetness, to you". He then took her hand in his and said, "it's always been you, it always has and it always will".

Derek said, "I just want a little more time alone with you and Hank before the rest of the team knows I'm home soooooo I was thinking that maybe we could" and he was cut off by her cell ringing. She looked down and said, "I'll call them back", he said, "no, no go ahead and answer it", she took a deep breath and said, "hi Chad, how are you"?, Derek sat and listened and wondered just who this Chad was and why she never mentioned him before.

A few minutes later Derek heard her say, "I'll meet you there", she then got up and kissed Hank on the cheek and said, "bye bye sweetie", Derek said, "wait, where are you going"?, she said, "sorry hotstuff but this tech goddess has a date". His mouth flew open and his heart cracked as he watched half of his heart walk out of the house and close the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 9

Derek watched as she pulled away and he said, "Chad, who's Chad, she never mentioned anything about him to me", he was pulled back to reality with the sound of his son squealing, "bee beeeeeeeee". Derek walked over and took the table off and said, "sorry buddy but it's just you and me baby girl's gone", the little boys bottom lip started to quiver and Derek said, "it's okay, it's okay we will see her later, I promise".

He kissed his son on the cheek and said, "daddy loves you", he then put the little boy down in his playpen and picked up his cell and dialed an ohhhh so famaliar number and after a few rings he said, "who's Chad"?, Dave said, "ohhhh yeah him, how did you find out about him"?, Derek said, "I was getting ready to ask her to spend the day with me and Hank when he called".

Dave said, "wellllll they have kind of been dating but not really", Derek opened his mouth to say something and Dave said, "other than Chad how were things going"?,  
he blew out a deep breath and said, "well we were talking and I think we were making progress but with Savannah here and Chad". Dave said, "waitttttttt waitttttt, hold on, what do you mean Savannah's here"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "yeah she's here and she's wanting my son".

Dave said, "I'll call Aaron and get him to come over to the house", he said, "that's a good idea, I'm going to need all the help I can get", Dave said, "don't worry everybody will be there soon". After the call ended he looked down at his son and said, "don't worry daddy's going to make her see that she belongs with us not this Chad person".

Penelope pulled up in front of the diner, she got out of her car and walked inside, Chad smiled and said, "how are you doing gorgeous"?, she said, "welllll you are never going to guess who came to visit"?, Chad said, "don't tell me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep Derek, he's back and his marriage is over and he wants us to be together".

Chad put his hand in hers and said, "and what do you want"?, she said, "I'm so confused right now and I don't know what I want", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "let's not think about Derek right now, let's talk about us". The waitress brought over a cup of coffee and Penelope said, "thanks Mary", she winked at Penelope and said, "sure thing honey" before walking back to the counter to wait on her customers.

Penelope had been in love with Derek for years and when he married Savannah she was heartbroken but when Hank was born she started seeing less and less of her hotstuff which was understandable, hard to take but understandable. The day her heart shattered into a million pieces was the day that Derek moved away, he promised that he would call and come for visits but neither of those things happened.

She was sitting deep in thought when Chad said, "earth to Penelope", she said, "huh, what"?, he said, "what are you thinking about"?, she said, "I was just thinking about what Derek said that's all". Chad blew out a deep breath and said, "what did he say"?, she said, "I called a few times and Savannah answered and she never told him that I called".

Chad said, "Savannah sounds like a very jealous woman to me", Penelope said, "ohhhh she is and she's in town", Chad said, "maybe she's here to kiss and make up with her husband". Penelope said, "yeahhh that ain't gonna happen", he said, "how can you be sure"?, she said, "he brought divorce papers with him and he's already signed them".

Chad said, "what does that mean for us"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "I have a great time with you Chad and I don't know what I would have done without you in my life after he left". Chad said, "I love you Penelope, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together", her mouth flew open and she was speechless as she watched him pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

He looked at her and said, "this isn't the way I wanted this to happen buttttt here goes", he opened the box and said, "Penelope Garcia you are the most amazing woman I have ever met". She felt her heart racing as he continued by saying, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you and I hope that you will do me the great honor of marrying me".

She didn't know what to do as she looked from the ring to his happy face, she was torn, she wanted to be happy but was Chad enough for her, she cared for Chad but she was now and would forever be in love with Derek. Chad said, "what do you say gorgeous"?, she said, "Chad I care about you I really do but I don't think that we should be getting married".

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger and said, "why don't you just think about it for a while, I don't want to rush you, I love you Penelope and I want to make you happy". She said, "Chad I can't keep this", he kissed her lips and said, "yes you can, keep it and just think about how happy you could be, how happy I could make you".

She then sat there watching as he paid for their coffees and made his way out the door


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 10

Derek was just coming back down the stairs with Hank in his arms when he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door and saw the smiling faces of his family. JJ said, "ohhhhhh lookey at Hank, he is a little Morgan", Emily said, "I bet in no time he'll be kicking down doors too" earning a laugh from everybody as they stepped into the house.

Reid said, "how long have you been in town"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I got here early yesterday afternoon", JJ said, "why didn't you let us know that you were here"?, he said, "well I wanted to spend some time with Penelope and try to make things up to her". Emily said, "and how did that go"?, he shook his head as he handed Hank over to Reid.

He ran his hand over his head and said, "not good, not good at all", Hotch said, "well you can't blame her Morgan, she was head over heels in love with you and you first get married and then move away with your family and don't call or visit". He said, "I know that she was devastated, I was to, I love her Hotch, I love her more than I ever thought possible".

JJ said, "what happened, why are you here and where's your wife"?, Derek said, "Savannah cheated on me several times and to make a long story short I'm divorcing her as soon as possible". Derek then walked over and got the papers out of the drawer and handed them to Hotch and said, "I need your help, I need to get this started as soon as possible".

Hotch said, "I take it that she's going to be fighting the divorce"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yeah and she made it clear lastnight that she's going to go after custody of Hank". Reid said, "do you have temporary custody"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah and he's going to stay with me until the final hearing in a few months".

Emily said, "did you tell PG all of this"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did", Hotch said, "and I take it that since she isn't here that it didn't go over to good with her"?, he said, "well she's gone, she had a date with Chad". JJ and Emily looked at each other and said, "he was there for her when you left, she was broken Derek,  
completely shattered and when you didn't return her calls that just made things worse".

He looked at his family and said, "I didn't know that she had called, Savannah never told me", Reid said, "Garcia loves you Derek but right now she's keeping you at arms length and I can't say I blame her". He said, "are you all mad at me to"?, they all looked at each other and then him as Hotch said, "mad no but hurt yes, hurt that you never called, texted or visited".

He then spent the next few minutes filling his family in on what had happened and the threats that Savannah made, JJ said, "so you were told that if you wanted to see your son that you had to stay away from Penelope"?, he nodded his head and said, "right". Emily said, "Morgan, we didn't know that you had it this bad, we thought that you were all happy".

Derek said, "I haven't been happy since the day we left, I missed you all so much and wanted to be with you but it just wasn't possible, I had to be with my son, he's innocent in this". Hotch finished reading the papers and said, "I'll get these to an amazing attorney and trust me when I say that she will do whatever she can to make sure that you get your son".

He was all smiles and said, "now all I have to do is talk to baby girl and make here see that here is where I want to be", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we'll do everything we can to help". He half heartedly smiled and said, "thanks man" as he watched his son patting Reid on the cheeks as he started to squeal,  
"Weeddddddd".

JJ was getting ready to say something when her cell started beeping, she pulled it out of her pocket and said, "ohhhhhhh", everybody looked at her and said, "what",  
in unison. JJ said, "this might complicate matters", Derek said, "what is it Jayje"?, she said, "Chad just proposed", Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "h h h he proposed"?, JJ nodded her head yes and watched as more of Dereks heart shattered.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 11

Emily said, "just because he proposed doesn't mean that she accepted", Derek just stood there staring, had he lost his last shot at a life with the woman of his dreams or was Emily right. JJ said, "I've got to go guys Garcie needs me and Em", she then looked at Emily and said, "come on Em", both women kissed their husbands before they headed out the front door.

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Em's right Derek", he just shook his head and said, "I'm to late, I've lost her", their attention was then pulled to Hank who was wobbiling across the floor. Reid said, "how about you and uncle Reid go outside and swing"?, Hank clapped his hands and Reid said, "we'll be outside for a few minutes".

After they were gone Hotch said, "Morgan you still have a chance, they aren't married yet, don't give up now", he took a deep breath and said, "you're right, she isn't a married woman yet so until that happens I'm gonna keep fighting for her". Hotch laughed and said, "now we need to start the paperwork to stop Savannah from seeing Hank alone until the final hearing", he nodded his head yes as they sat down at the table and started the paperwork.

Penelope was pacing back and forth across her apartment when there was a knock on her door, she walked over and opened the door and was immediately enveloped in the loving arms of her friends. JJ rubbed her hand up and down Penelopes back and said, "I don't know weather to be happy or sad Garcie", she looked at her friend and said,  
"that makes two of us Jayje".

The three women walked over and plopped down on the couch and Emily said, "tell us everything" and they then spent the next few minutes listening to Penelope tell them about her date. JJ looked at her and said, "he just proposes and slips the ring on your finger and tells you he isn't pushing you and leaves"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeppppppp".

Emily said, "sounds pushy to me", JJ said, "me to, what kind of man does that"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I told him that I wasn't ready and he told me to just think about how happy we could be together and how happy he can make me but I can't". JJ said, "why not"?, she said, "because I can't stop thinking about what Derek told me".

Emily said, "he's devastated right now", Penelope said, "why"?, she continued by saying, "he knows that Chad proposed", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh, I don't know what to do girls". JJ said, "do you love Chad"?, she said, "I care a lot about him", Emily said, "that isn't what she asked, do you love him"?, she said, "I don't know, I really thought I did until Derek came back".

JJ said, "we don't want you to get hurt Garcie but by the same token we don't want to see Derek or Chad hurt", Penelope said, "I don't want that either, I love Derek so much and the last thing I want is to hurt hotstuff". She laid her head on the back of the couch and said, "I don't know what to do", Emily said, "you need to take your time and not rush into anything with either of them".

She nodded her head and said, "I know but", JJ said, "no buts, you need to slow things down and let your heart tell you what you want and if it's Chad so be it but if it's up to you and Derek and Chad will understand". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I hope you're ri" and their conversation was stopped by someone knocking on Penelopes door.

Derek smiled as he looked out the door at his son playing with Reid, he was deep in thought when Hotch said, "he's adorable", Derek said, "he is and I don't know what I would do without him". Hotch said, "don't worry you won't have to find that out, we're going to do anything that it takes to make sure that you get to keep Hank with you".

Penelope opened the door and saw a young delivery boy who smiled and said, "I have a delivery for Penelope Garcia", she said, "that's me", he said, "sign here please mam". She signed on the dotted line and said, "thank you", she reached into her pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to the young man, he smiled at her and said, "thanks mam, you have a good day" before walking down the hallway toward the stairs.

JJ said, "what is it"?, she said, "I don't know, I don't know", she put the box down on the table and opened it and smiled when she saw a dozen pink roses", she picked one up and said, "pink, my favorite". Emily said, "who are they from"?, she saw a card in the bottom of the box and it said, "DON'T GIVE UP ON US, I LOVE YOU, YOUR HOTSTUFF", she said, "awwww they're from hotstuff" and the room was filled with "awwwwW" as the girls watched the smile on her face get bigger and bigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 12

Derek and Hotch were talking about the paperwork when his cell started beeping, he looked down and smiled and Hotch said, "I take it that's good news"?, he laughed and said, "yep, she got the flowers and she liked them". Hotch said, "did I miss something"?, Derek said, "I sent her a dozen of pink roses and asked her to not give up on us and I told her I loved her".

Hotch said, "and what did the text say"?, he said, "it says, "I love the roses and to answer your question, I won't", Hotch said, "that sounds like a great start to me". He sighed and said, "me to butttt I'm going to have to step up my game so that she will know that I'm serious", he nodded his head and said, "I totally agree with you Morgan".

Penelope said, "that man knows how to get to me", JJ and Emily says in unison, "he loves you", she said, "and I love him but I don't think I could stand it if my heart gets broken again". Emily said, "that's understandable", their conversation continued for a few more minutes before she got another text, she looked down at her cell and then the girls and said, "it's Chad".

JJ said, "what does he want"?, she said, "he wants to have dinner tomorrow night"?, she said, "and what do you want"?, she sent him a text and then said, "I told him that we could have a light lunch tomorrow if we don't have a case". Emily said, "speaking offfff Aaron told me that Derek has asked for his old job back", Penelope smiled and said, "he did"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep he did".

Penelope said, "anddddddd"?, Emily giggled and said, "they were going to talk about it today", JJ said, "when did you find this out"?, she said, "when we were on the way over to Dave and Frans". Penelope smiled and said, "he was serious, he does want to stay", Emily said, "what was that"?, she said, "he was serious, he does want to stay".

JJ said, "of course he wants to stay, he loves you Garcie and it's time that you admit just how much he means to you", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I love him, of course I love him but what if I agree to the slow dating thing and then he breaks my heart again"?, Emily said, "not gonna happen", Penelope said, "how can we be sure of that"?, Emily said, "he's starting the divorce so that he can be with you and he won't do anything to risk losing you again".

She nodded her head and said, "I just, I don't want to be that woman ya know"?, Emily said, "and what woman is that"?, Penelope said, "the rebound, the woman that is the cause of a marriage ending". JJ said, "that's not you, you didn't end their marriage Savannah did that with all of her cheating and after a while Derek had took all he could and he did the right thing, he packed up his son and came back home, home to us and home to you, his baby girl".

Penelope glanced down at the ring on her finger and said, "what am I going to do about Chad"?, Emily said, "you need to tell him how you feel, tell him that you are still in love with Derek". She nodded her head and said, "I will, I'll tell him that tomorrow at lunch", JJ looked at her and said, "Penelope and Derek sitting in a tree, g".

Emily laughed and said, "first comes love, then comes marriage and then comes Penelope with a baby carriage" earning a laugh from the three women, Penelope then said,  
"thanks for coming over tonight girlies, I don't know what I would have done without you". JJ said, "that's what family does", Emily said, "we can understand why you want to take things slow, Dereks still married and you want your relationship to be honest and done after the divorce is final", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "exactly".

Hotch and Derek were sitting and looking at the paperwork when there was a knock on the door, Derek said, "can you get that Hotch, I need to go check on Hank"?, he said, "yeah sure, that's probably your attorney". Derek smiled as he started out the back door and Hotch headed toward the front door, when he opened it he smiled and said, "hello Heather".

Heather stepped inside and said, "sorry I was so late but traffic was a bear", he said, "totally understandable and thank you for agreeing to take Dereks case", she said, "no problem, no problem at all". Hotch handed her the divorce papers and papers for custody and she said, "Derek was smart to start this process, with everything you told me it sounds like his wife is a very unfit parent".

Hotch said, "I agree and he said that the cheating started immediately when they moved to Florida and he stayed with her because of the baby but coming home and catching her in bed with another man was more than he could stand". She looked up and saw him playing with the baby and said, "is that him"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it is".

Heather said, "let's get this started, let's do everything we can to make sure that he keeps that adorable little boy", Hotch smiled and nodded is head as they both headed toward the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 13

Derek walked into the house carrying Hank and Heather looked up and Hotch said, "Derek this is your attorney Heather", they shook hands and Derek said, "nice to meet you Heather". Heather said, "Aaron and I have been looking through your paperwork and you have everything in order", he nodded his head and said, "I want out of this marriage as soon as possible".

Heather put the paperwork into her briefcase and said, "I'll get these papers filed today so that we can get you divorced as soon as possible", he smiled and said,  
"thank you, I appreciate it, the sooner I am free from her the better". Derek said, "what about custody of my son"?, Heather said, "I don't see any reason why you wouldn't get custody, you are stable and have a good job and a beautiful place to stay".

Derek said, "I'm going to start looking for a place for me and Hank", she said, "good, very good", Heather looked at Hank and said, "he's adorable", Derek grinned and said, "thank you". Heather said, "bye bye Hank it was nice to meet you", Hank clapped his hands and said, "byeeeee byeeeeeee" as Heather started walking toward the door.

Hotch said, "I'm going to walk Heather to her car", Derek nodded his head and said, "I look forward to hearing from you soon", she said, "just as soon as I hear from the judge I will let you know". He smiled and said, "I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you enough", she said, "us winning this case will be thanks enough for me".

Derek said, "I think it's somebodys bath time", Hank giggled as Derek tickled him and Heather grinned as she watched father and son heading up the stairs, she then looked at Hotch and said, "he's a good father". Hotch said, "that he is and he's one of the best agents I've ever worked with", she said, "I'll let you both know when I hear something".

Hotch said, "again thanks for taking this case on such short notice", she said, "any time" and as she climbed into the car she waved as she pulled away, Hotch took a deep breath as he headed back inside. Reid looked at him and said, "so how are things looking"?, Hotch said, "good, real good", Reid said, "I don't know what he would do if he lost Hank".

Hotch said, "he's not going to, we already have enough on her to make sure that she never gets custody", Reid took a deep breath and said, "so what do you think about the whole Garcia getting married to Chad thing"?, he shook his head and said, "it isn't going to happen, she cares about Chad sure but she's in love with Derek and has been for years'.

Reid said, "I can see both points of view", Hotch said, "me to but we're going to do everything we can to make sure that Hank gets to stay right where he is and that's with his daddy". Meanwhile across town at Penelopes place the girls are laughing and talking about something they had saw on television, Emily looked down at her watch and said, "we better be heading back, we've got to get our boys tucked in".

JJ stood up and hugged Penelope and said, "she's right Garcie but don't worry we'll see you at work tomorrow", she hugged Emily and then stood back and looked at her friends and said, "count on it girlies". When JJ opened the door she said, "see ya in the morning and just remember what we said", she said, "don't worry I will and that's a promise" and she stood there watching as the girls disapeared around the corner.

She shut the door and plopped down on the couch and said, "what are you going to do Garcie"?, she looked up on the wall at a picture of her and Derek on the wall and said, "I love yo hotstuff, I do but I don't think I could handle it if you broke my heart again. Penelope then glanced down at the huge sparkling ring on her finger and took a deep breath as she started thinking about what life would be like with Chad.

Derek grinned as he pulled the blanket up over Hank, he then turned the night light on and headed out into the hall closing the door half way before heading down the stairs to join Hotch and Reid. When he stepped off the bottom step he heard his mom and Dave and he smiled as he headed into the kitchen to see what they were all up to.

Fran said, "hi baby boy", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "hi momma", Dave said, "how did things go with Kitten"?, he said, "well she's agreed not to give up on us so that's a start". Dave said, "she loves you Morgan but when you left you broke her heart and unfortunately Chad was there to pick up the pieces", Fran said, "chad shmad I don't like him, never did" earning a chuckle from the men as she put the pie in the center of the table.

Hotch said, "the question now is what are you going to do to get her attention"?, he said, "ohhhh I have a few ideas" and as he took a bite of the pie he said, "don't worry because when I'm done baby girl will be mine alllll mine".


	14. Chapter 14

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 14

Penelope was having an amazing dream, she was dreaming of a life with Derek and Hank, they made the perfect little family, she could see Derek holding her hand and whispering his undying love to her as they watched their children running and playing. The dream quickly changed when it changed from her and Derek to a life with her and Chad.

She saw the smile on his face as he played with their children, she saw an amazing house with a huge back yard, she could see family pictures on the wall, pictures where eveybody was smiling, everybody but her. She was jolted from her dream by the sound of her cell beeping, she opened her eyes and grabbed for her phone and quickly said, "Garcia".

She yawned as she listened to JJ talk about the case, she rubbed her eyes and said, "I'll be right there", after ending the call she jumped up and grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. A few mintes later she was grabbing her things before heading out the door, as she climbed behind the wheel she bit down on her lip as she drifted back to memories of her dream.

Derek was sitting at the table with his mom and Dave drinking coffee when the call came in, Dave looked at Derek and said, "are you ready to start today"?, he sighed and said, "more than ready". Fran smiled and said, "don't worry about Hank we'll have a good day and please be careful", she kissed both her son and her husband before they headed out the door for another case.

It wasn't long before Dave and Derek were walking into the round table room, Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw his baby girl standing in front of the table,  
she looked so beautiful in her pink lowered dress. He found his eyes wondering up and down her perfect body, he was pulled back to reality when he sat down with the rest of the team and listened as Penelope started briefing everybody about the case.

When the briefing was over Derek walked Penelope back to her lair, he said, "I'm gonna miss you gorgeous", she winked at him and said, "what's not to miss", he gently pulled her into his arms and said, "exactly, you're the perfect package, beauty and brains". She said, "I'm gonna miss you to handsome, please be careful", he winked at her and said, "always sweetness, always".

She sighed and said, "don't worry about he little prince I'll go over after work and spend time with him", Derek smiled and said, "he'll love that, he loves his bee bee soooo much". Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that you told him about all of us", he said, "of course I did, you are his family, my family and I, we all love you".

Penelope blushed as Derek put his finger under her chin to raise it up, he caressed her cheek and said, "I meant everyword I said baby girl, I do love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you". She felt her heart racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "when this case is over I would like for us to go out".

She said, "as in on a date out"?, he laughed and said, "yeah, exactly, on a date", she said, "I I I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "shhhh I know that Chad proposed to you but I also know that you didn't accept". She listened as he said, "I will never give up on you, on us, I love you baby girl, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Penelope leaned in and pressed her lips against his, the kiss was amazing and it sent tingles all over her body, Derek didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat at the door, they turned around to see the very angry face of Chad.

Chad said, "what's going on here"?, Derek smiled and said, "I was just kissing my baby girl", Chad stepped forward and said, "you need to know that I asked her to marry me". Derek said, "ohhh I know", Chad said, "and you're still hitting on her"?, he nodded his head and said, "exactly, she didn't accept and until the second she is I'm not giving up on her, on us".

Chad walked over and said, "there is no you and her, she's going to marry me Derek, me so stay away from her", he then pushed Derek, Penelope said, "Chad stop it",  
he looked at her and said, "no Penelope I won't". Derek listened as Chad said, "this man walked off and left you, he left you, he didn't call, text or visit you and then he comes back and wants you, I don't think so".

JJ stuck her head in the door and said, "Derek we've got to go", Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "I'll see you when I get back", she said, "that you will my love, that you will". Chad said, "ohhh don't worry you and I will be talking to", Derek laughed and said, "I look forward to that", as he walked past him Chad said,  
"you can say that now".

Derek said, "I meant what I said, I love her and I'm not letting her go, not again" and then after Derek walked out into the hall Chad looked at Penelope and said, "we need to talk", she nodded her head and said, "yes we do". Chad walked over and sat down on the couch and looked up into her eyes and his heart pounded hard in his chest as he waited to hear what she had to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 15

Penelope said, "Chad you are an amazing man and I don't know what I would have done without you", he put his hand in hers and gently squeezed it and said, "I love you Penelope, you are the most important person in my life". She sighed and said, "I care about you Chad I do but", he said, "I'm not trying to push you into anything, I just want to show you how happy I can make you".

Chad said, "when Derek left you were broken, so so broken but I picked up the pieces and made you happy", she nodded her head and said, "yes you did, you were so kind,  
loving and sweet with me in a time that I really needed it". He said, "I know that I can make you happy and with me your heart will always be safe", she smiled up at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

As the team took their seats on the plane JJ said, "sooooo", Derek said, "so what"?, she said, "don't make me hurt you, how are things with Garcie"?, he smiled and said, "pretty good I think, I made her see that I'm not giving up on her and that I love her". Dave said, "kitten loves you to but", Derek said, "I know, I know, I broke her heart when I left but I will never do that again, she's to special, to precious and from this day forward I'm going to treat her like the goddess she truly is".

Hotch said, "did I see Chad at the BAU"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "you did", Reid said, "I can tell by that look on your face that you did something, what did you do'?, he held up his hands and said, "hey I'm innocent in this". He looked up at his friends and said, "alrighttttttt, Chad walked into baby girls office and he caught us kissing".

Dave smiled and said, "that's my boy", Derek gave his famous smile and said, "he wasn't happy but I made my point to him that I wasn't gonna stop trying with Penelope,  
that I love her and until she was married I was never gonna give up". Hotch said, "how did he take it"?, Derek shrugged and said, "not good, he was trying everything when I left to make Penelope pick him over me".

Emily said, "just don't give up", he said, "ohhhh you don't have to worry about that Em, I'm going to woo her like she's never been wooed before", earning smiles and giggles from everybody on the jet. Hotch said, "we'll do anything we can to help you Morgan but you have to realize that Chad isn't going to give up on Penelope, he's really been a rock for her", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know man, I know".

Chad kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "are we still on for lunch"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure are", he winked at her and said, "see ya soon then gorgeous" as he walked out the door. After closing it behind him he looked down at his watch and said, "I have more than enough time" as he then turned around headed toward the elevator.

Penelopes fingers started working their magic, she wanted to be able to help her team of super heroes, as she sat there waiting on something from her searches her mind wondered back to that kiss, that amazing kiss from her hotstuff. She took a deep breath and said, "you're something else hotstuff", she then glanced down to the last picture taken of her and Derek.

She picked up the picture and said, "we were so happy here and then a few weeks later you broke my heart by packing up and moving but now here you are back again and my heart hurts and longs for you at the same time". She was then pulled back to reality when her babies started beeping, she put the picture down and said, "focus now Garcie, focus" as she started reading the information.

Chad pulls up in front of a hotel, he gets out and goes to room 7 and knocks on the door, the door opens and he steps inside, after the door closes he smiles as the woman jumps into his arms and crashes her lips against his. When they pull apart the woman says, "how is our plan going"?, he grinned and said, "as planned Savannah,  
as planned".


	16. Chapter 16

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 16

By the time the team landed in Texas Penelope had finished the background searches, she reached out and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "what were you able to find Garcia"?, she said, "sir all of the victims were members of the same support group". He said, "support group"?, she said, "yes sir they were all members of NA".

Reid said, "how long had they been members Garcia"?, her fingers flew across the keyboard and she said, "almost 6 years", Dave said, "maybe he thinks by killing them that he is ridding the world of disease". Derek said, "baby girl are there anymore women in that group that fit in the same catagory as the others"?, she said, "what do you mean catagory"?, he said, "well the victims were all blondes, how many more blondes are in the group"?, she said, "let me check that out handsome and I'll hit ya back, Garcie out".

Chad collapsed on the bed beside Savannah and said, "you are still the best", she smiled as she ran her finger down his chest and said, "so are you", Chad said, "how much longer before we can be together permanently"?, she said, "just as soon as I get custody of my son". He said, "good I can hardly wait", Savannah said, "tell me again how things went down when you proposed" and he spent the next few minutes filling her in once again.

When he was finished Chad said, "she is so smitten with me but Dereks pull even after almost a year is still strong, she wants him and she wants him bad", Savannah kissed his lips and said, "this may work to our advantage". He said, "how so"?, she said, "right now the reason Derek has my son is because he said I was unfit where I had sex in my home with another man sooooo if we can get proof that they are getting together then the shoe will be on the other foot and I'll have my son back where he belongs and that's with me".

Chad smiled and said, "now all we have to do is get that proof"?, she straddled his waist and said, "right you are lover, right you are" as they started yet another round of lovemaking. Meahwhile back at Quantico Penelope called Hotch back and after a few rings she heard, "go ahead Garcia", she said, "to answer hotstuffs question,  
there is 4 other blondes in the group and I'm sending their pictures and names to your cells now".

A couple of hours later Penelope heard a knock at her door, she said, "come in" and she looked up to see Chad standing there with a huge smile on his face and he said,  
"are you ready for lunch"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready". As they walked toward the elevator Chad couldn't help but smile as memories of his time with Savannah filled his memory.

The team caught the unsub and were on the jet getting ready to life off when he took his cell off his side and called his mom, after a few rings he heard, "hi baby boy, is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah momma, everything's fine, we're on our way home and I wanted to check on Hank". Fran said, "he's great, he just went down for a nap".

Derek said, "when he wakes up can you give him a kiss for me and tell him that daddy loves him"?, she laughed and said, "I sure will, be careful coming home", Derek said, "don't worry momma we will". After the call ended he sent Penelope a text before puttting his cell back on his side, Meanwhile Penelope and Chad were walking back to the BAU when her cell started beeping.

She smiled and Chad said, "let me guess, that's Derek"?, she said, "yeah, the team is on their way back from the case", he sighed and said, "that's great news", she nodded her head and said, "it sure is". They stopped at the door and he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "will I see you tonight"?, she said, "I'm suppose to spend the evening with Derek and Hank".

Chad said, "you're my girlfriend, not his", Penelope said, "and the last I checked we're not married so back off", he held up his hands and said, "I'm so sorry about that Penelope". She said, "I've got to go" and he then watched as she disappeared into the building, he pulled out his cell and sent Savannah a message that simply said, "next step complete".

It wasn't long before he got a reply saying, "how about dinner"?, he laughed and said, "only if I can have you for dessert", almost immediately he got another text saying, "come and get me baby", he climbed into his car and laughed as he pulled out onto the road. When Penelope got back to her office she pulled her cell out and sent Derek a text saying, "movie night tonight?", he smiled and sent the reply, "I'll see ya at casa Rossi at 7:00", she sent another text saying, "see ya then".

As he sat there holding his cell in his hand he bit down on his lip hoping that tonight brought him closer to finally getting what he wanted and that was the love of his baby girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 17

As the work day passed on Penelope was getting madder and madder, she took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "who does he think he is to try to boss me around". She was so deep in thought that she jumped when someone knocked on her door, she said, "come in mere mortal", Derek opened the door and said,  
"mere mortal me, I don't think so".

She turned around and saw him and practically jumped out of her chair and ran into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby what's wrong"?, she didn't answer and melted in her hotstuffs arms. He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "are you hurt, did somebody hurt, oh my God did Chad hurt you"?, she shook her head and said, "n n no".

He pulled away and said, "tell me what's wrong"?, she said, "I'm just going through so much right now, the stress is starting to get to me that's all", he kissed the top of her head and said, "maybe we should cancel our movie ni" and she quickly said, "NO". Derek said, "alright, alright but are you sure that you're alright"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, just fine".

Derek said, "we're getting read to head out, do you want to join us"?, she said, "yes please, maybe a few drinks will mellow me out", he said, "alright, grab your stuff and let's head out Cinderella". She laughed and said, "does that mean that your car will turn into a pumpkin at midnight"?, he laughed and said, "not at all my gorgeous baby girl".

She shut her babies down and grabbed her things and then looped her arm through his as they headed out to the elevator to join the rest of their team, both JJ and Emily could tell that something was wrong but decided that now wasn't the time to push so they let it temporarily slide. As they stepped onto the elevator Hotch said, "I think that a few drinks will help mellow us all out after a long case".

Penelope looked at him and said, "so true bossman, so true", Derek rested his chin on her forehead and said, "I think some family bonding is in order", Reid said, "I agree with Morgan, it's been a long time since we've had drinks as a family and that a few drinks is in order". Derek smiled and said, "right on prettyyyyy boyyyy",  
causing them all to laugh as the doors opened and they stepped off and headed toward their cars.

What Penelope didn't see was Chad and Savannah sitting across the parking lot and they didn't notice that they were being followed all they thought about was being together as a family. When they pulled up at the bar they all got out laughing and talking and as they walked inside Savannah said, "he thinks getting drunk with his buddies is better than spending time with my son"?, Chad intertwined fingers with her and said, "don't worry, soon Hank will be where he belongs and that's with you and me".

When the bartender saw Derek he hugged him and said, "welcome back brother", Derek said, "it's good to be back", he looked at the team and said, "drinks for you all is on the house tonight". Penelope said, "you are amazing Max", he winked at her and said, "and don't you forget it little lady", she giggled and said, "not in this life handsome" and Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "heyyyyyyy you don't get to call another man handsome, that's alllllllll for me".

Penelope laughed and said, "alright handsome how about a twirl on the dance floor"?, he said, "lead the way goddess", she took him by the hand and led him to the center of the now croweded dance floor. The entire team was dancing around him as he pulled her into his arms, he sighed happily as the scent of her perfume once again filled his nostrils.

Savannah and Chad waited a few minutes before heading inside, they peeped around the corner and saw Derek and Penelope slow dancing in the center of the floor, Chad took a deep breath and said, "look at them, just look at the scene they're making". Savannah leaned in and whispered something in his ear, he grinned and said, "I love it" before he made his way across to the unsuspecting couple.

Chad tapped Derek on the shoulder and said, "may I cut in"?, he said, "no" and started dancing to the other side of the room, Chad charged over and pulled Dereks hands off of Penelope and said, "get your hands off of my fiancee". Derek said, "first she isn't your fiancee and second if she wants my hands off of her all she has to do is ask me and I'll remove them".

Chad said, "you bast" and then popped him in the face earning a scream as Penelope watched Derek stumble back before lunging at Chad


	18. Chapter 18

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 18

Hotch and Dave started trying to pull them apart and Derek would have no part of that, he hit Chad with punch after punch while Chad did his best to hold his own against the larger man. Savannah was all smiles as she stood in the back of the bar recording everything, Hotch finally pulled Chad away and Chad pointed his finger at Derek and said, "stay away from my fiancee".

Derek said, "she isn't your fiancee", Chad said, "she's wearing my ring on her finger", Penelope started trying to get the ring off but her hand was swollen and it wouldn't budge. Chad said, "Penelope and I are going to get married and have beautiful children, why don't you try to work things out with your wife so that way you will be with your rightful family and not mine".

Derek said, "I love Penelope and I have for years and I'm not giving up on her, not now or ever", Chad wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "come on let's get out of here". Savannah stopped recording before Penelope pulled away and said, "no Chad, tonight I'm spending with my family", he said, "I am your family, we're going to be married".

Penelope scoffed and said, "just go Chad, I'm spending the night with them not you", he took a few steps away and turned back around and said, "don't you mean that you're going to spend the night with him"?, she said, "that's none of your bussiness". Chad said, "you spreading your legs for that that idiot is definitely my business Penelope".

She slapped his face and said, "I think it's time you leave", he started walking away and she said, "wait a minute", he turned around and smiled and watched as she stuck her hand in some water. He said, "what are you doing"?, she pulled and pulled and finally the ring pulled off and she tossed it to him and said, "there is your ring now get out and I never want to see you again".

Chad smiled at Derek and said, "you might get between those legs but remember I got there first", Penelopes mouth flew open and Derek pulled away from Hotch and Dave and punched Chad hard in the face. The room filled with a loud crunching sound as blood squirted out of his nose, Chad said, "you boke by doze", Derek said, "get out of here or I'll break more than your nose".

As he ran off Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "don't pay any attention to him sweetness, he isn't important", she buried her head in his chest and he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "how about we get out of here I think somebody needs some Hank Spencer Morgan time". She wiped her eyes and said, "that sounds good, I'd love that".

Hotch said, "I'm sorry Garcia", she said, "not your fault bossman", the girls both hugged her and she told them that she would call them in the morning and they both nodded their heads and agreed as they watched Derek wrap his arm around her waist and guide her out of the bar. The ride back to Dave and Frans place was spent mostly in silence.

Penelope kept her face turned away from Derek as she watched everything zoom by the window, when they finally pulled up in front of the house he said, "sweetness I need you to look at me". She turned her head around and he said, "Chad's an idiot and I'm so sorry that he hurt you like that", she shook her head and said, "it's not your fault sugar shack, this one's allllll on me".

He got out and walked around the her side of the car and opened her door, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and as her lip started to quiver she said, "I love you to". He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "who's ready for some baby time"?, she raised her hand and said. "I am, I am".

When they walked into the house Hank saw her and went toddling across the floor squealing, "beeeeeee beeeeeee", Penelope picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks and said, "how is my little hotstuff, are you good"?, he put his hands on the side of her face and started trying to kiss her cheek. Derek laughed as he pulled out his cell to record it.

Derek said, "I'll get the stuff ready for movie night and you can spend some much needed time with Hank", she smiled and said, "thanks", he winked and said, "anything for you sweetness" as he headed out of the room leaving his baby girl and son alone because he knew that if anyone could lift her spirits it would be the light of his life, his son.


	19. Chapter 19

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 19

Penelope played and laughed with Hank until he fell asleep in her arms, she kissed his chubby cheek and whispered, "goodnight, sleep tight, I love you", she then made sure he was covered up before turning on the night light and closing the door halfway. She walked out into the hall and took a deep breath as she headed back downstairs to join her hotstuff.

Derek walked into the living room and said, "I have everything ready we just need for you to pick a movie", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how aboutttttt this one"?, he laughed and said, "I love this one to". He put it in the DVD player and got beside her on the couch, they cuddled close as they grabbed their snacks as the opening credits started rolling up the screen.

They spent the next 90 minutes laughing and as the movie ended she yawned and said, "thank you so much for tonight", he winked at her and said, "I've missed this so much". She sighed and said, "me to, I didn't realize how much until tonight", he said, "I'll clean up why don't you go ahead up and get into bed"?, she said, "I can head home", he shook his head and said, "ohhhh no you don't little girl it's almost 2:00 in the morning, you can sleep here and then tomorrow we'll drive into work together".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and said, "sounds like a plan handsome", he then watched as she got up and headed toward the stairs, he grabbed the tray and then headed back into the kitchen. A few minutes later he headed upstairs to turn in for the night, he stopped outside her door, he pushed the door open and smiled as he saw that she was peacefully sleeping.

He whispered, "good night baby girl, I love you", he then closed the door and headed down to his room, he toed off his shoes and shed his shirt and pants before he climbed into bed. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes and it didn't take him long to fall asleep as thoughts of the beautiful woman sleeping in the next room filled his mind.

Savannah and Chad watched the scene at the bar over and over, he said, "I still can't believe that he broke my nose", she kissed his nose and said, "I'm sorry", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about you make it feel better"?, she stood up and took him by the hand and led him toward the bedroom, it wasn't long before the sounds of their moans and groans filled the air.

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of a knock at her door, she raised up against the headboard and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Derek carrying two cups of coffee and her favorite chocolate chip muffins. He handed her a cup and sat down beside her on the bed and said, "how did you sleep"?, she smiled and said,  
"like a baby, what about you"?, he said, "a beautiful blond filled my dreams lastnight so I slept great".

Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "ohhhh handsome you have a bruise", he said, "I do"?, she reached up and touched his cheek and said, "you do and I'm so sorry". He kissed her palm and said, "you didn't do anything wrong so you have nothing to be sorry for", she sighed and said, "I don't know what got into Chad lastnight he's never been like that".

Derek said, "he was just finally showing his true colors sweetness, I'm just glad that he didn't hurt you", she took a bite of her muffin and said, "this is delicious,  
thank you so much". He took a bite of his and said, "anytime", after not hearing any sign of Hank she said, "where's the baby"?, he said, "ohhhh he's already gone this morning his nana and nonno took him shopping".

She nodded her head and said, "they love that little boy so much", he said, "that they do, I'm just so sorry that I had to keep him away from them", she put her hand in his and said, "they know that sugar shack and they don't blame you". He looked down at his cup and said, "I blame myself, you all missed so much with him, so much that we can't get back".

She laid her coffee cup on the tray and then cupped his face in her hands and said, "you Derek Morgan are an awesome father and Hank is lucky to have you", Dereks heart started racing and seconds later she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 20

Penelope moaned against his lips as he pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, Dereks hand slid down Penelopes body and rested on her butt. They pulled apart and she said, "w w we need to stop", he took a deep breath and said, "we do"?, she said, "I just can't do this Derek, not now, not while you are married".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I understand sweetness I do", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you, I do but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "you don't want to be known as that woman". She nodded her head and said, "right", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and smiled as he said, "I'm not going anywhere".

Penelope said, "I love Hank and he deserves the best of everything but Savannah is going to do everything she can to get him", Derek nodded his head and said, "I know but she's not getting her hands on my son". Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "and we're going to do everything that we can to help you", Derek said, "I love you Penelope, more than I ever thought possible and my biggest mistake was leaving you".

She reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "you were married and you had a son I understand handsome", he said, "there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you or want to be with you". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "same here", he winked at her and said, "how about I let you get dressed and then we can spend the morning together".

Penelope said, "I'd love that", he kissed her cheek and said, "me to sweetness, me to", he got up and headed toward the door but turned around and said, "I'm not going to let you get away from me, not again". She said, "how about we take things slow"?, he said, "sounds good, sounds good, she said, "we can go out on dates, spend lots and lots of time together but no sex".

He said, "I understand, no sex", she said, "not until you're a free man and then there will be nothing holding us back", he smiled and said, "now I love the sound of that". He then closed the door and headed up the hall and said, "sounds reallllllll good to me", Penelope laid her head back against the headboard and said, "Savannah you aren't going to win, not again".

She sighed and said, "I've loved Derek for a long time and when he's free from you and your drama he's going to be with a woman that truly loves him with every fiber of her being, me". She then threw the covers back and grabbed some clothes out of her gobag and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower and a few minutes later she headed into the kitchen and smiled as Derek said, "looking beautiful as ever baby girl".

She laughed and said, "awwww you're only saying that cause it's true", he winked at her and said, "definitely goddess, definitely", she walked closer to him and said,  
"sooooo what's our plans for this morning"?, he said, "I was thinking a walk in the park that way we could go down by the pond". She said, "you know that I love it down there and you are sooooooo raking up the points this morning".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "anything for you gorgeous" as they headed out of the house, the park was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk since it was such a beautiful day. As they headed into the park Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek said, "that it is sweetness, I can't tell you how much I've missed this place".

Penelope said, "I some with Jack and Henry all the time but it isn't the same", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Penelope". She took a deep breath and said, "I know and after learning what Savannah did and said to you I'm not mad anymore", he said, "I promise you that I am going to make everything up to you".

He then pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips, she laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as they stood there for a few minutes just holding each other before they headed on through the park. Little did they know that picture after picture was being snapped of them from across the street, Savannah laughed and said, "when I get through with you Derek you'll be lucky to even be able to see my son in pictures" and as she watched them disappear into the park she got out of the car and made her way toward the entrance hoping to be able to get more pictures of Derek and Penelope to help her case.


	21. Chapter 21

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 21

The morning slipped away and soon the happy couple were walking off the elevator, Derek walked her toward her door and when she opened the door she turned to face him and said, "this morning was amazing, thank you". He kissed her cheek and said, "you are very welcome sweetness", he leaned against her door frame and said, "would you like to come over for dinner"?, she said, "I'd love to".

He said, "good, good", she giggled and said, "I love spending time with my guys", he said, "and we love spending time with you", he turned around and started to walk away and he turned back to her and said, "do you think that you can help me with something"?, she said, "yeah sure, what do you need"?, he said, "will you go with me to look at a few houses"?, she said, "of course".

Derek said, "then it's a date", she winked at him and said, "sounds good", he said, "I have a few places in mind", she said, "already"?, he said, "yep, I told you sweetness we're here now and we're not going anywhere". She caressed his cheek and said, "it's finally sinking in hotstuff", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "good".

She said, "when do you want to go look at these houses"?, he said, "let me call the realator and get some appointments set and I'll let you know", she giggled and said, "sounds like a plan sug". He said, "catch ya later goddess", he turned around and walked away and before he turned the corner she said, "that you will my love,  
that you will" earning her a famous Derek Morgan smile.

The rest of the day at the BAU passed by fast and without a case which pleased everybody especially Derek and Penelope, she was just shutting down her babies when she heard someone knocking on her door. She said, "come in", the door opened and she heard the sexy voice of her best friend saying, "are you ready to blow this place for the night"?, she said, "you know it hotstuff".

Derek held out his arm and said, "I know a little boy that's going to be excited to see you", she grinned and said, "and I'm excited to get to see him, he's growing so fast". He nodded his head and said, "that he is, I can't believe that he's almost a year old already". Penelope said, "ohhhh that is coming up soon isn't it"?, he said, "yeppppp and believe me momma has a big party planned already".

Penelope said, "he deserves it sugar shack, ya only turn 1 once", he said, "very true gorgeous, very true" as they stepped onto the elevator, when the doors opened they headed toward his truck. He opened her door and said, "malady", she giggled and said, "thank you kind sir", he said, "I've got a few surprises up my sleeves for you baby".

She said, "any hints"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeee", she laughed and said, "no fair, no fair", as they pulled out onto the main street Derek looked at her and said, "just be prepared for an amazing night with me and Hank". She intertwined their fingers and said, "I always do Derek", he gently squeezed her hand as they turned left to head toward Rossis.

As they started up the long driveway Derek said, "ohhhh we have 2 appointments tomorrow morning and 1 tomorrow evening", she said, "great, I hope that you can find yourself a house". He said, "don't worry sweetness, we will", when the car came to a stop he got out and opened her door and smiled as she slid her tiny hand into his big hand.

When they walked into the house Hank giggled and said, "BEEEEEE BEEEEEE" as he trotted across the room to her, she picked him up and said, "hiiiiiii", he clapped his little hands and laughed as she kissed his chubby cheeks. Derek stood at the door watching as the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life and his baby son played on the floor.

Fran walked over to her son and kissed his cheek and said, "dinner's in the oven, have fun", he said, "thanks momma", she winked and mouthed the words, "good luck"  
as she took her husband by the hand and led him out of the house leaving the happy trio all alone for some family bonding time.


	22. Chapter 22

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 22

Derek looked across the kitchen table and grinned as he watched Penelope coaxing Hank to eat, when the little boy swallowed a bite he giggled and she tickled his little tummy causing him to squeal out. About an hour later Derek said, "it's bath timeeee", Hank climbed into Penelopes lap and hugged her tight around the neck, Derek said,  
"it looks like he's wanting you to go with us".

She said, "well I can't disappoint my little buddy", Derek said, "alright let's go get that bath", when the water was just the right temperature Penelope put him down into the water and after cleaning him up she sat there watching and laughing as he splashed and splashed. Derek said, "alright you two it's hard to tell who had the bath here".

Penelope laughed as she dried off Hank and said, "that daddy's silly isn't he" and as she tickled his little belly he cackled out, Derek kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "good night little man daddy loves you". Hank then laid his head down on Penelopes shoulder and Derek said, "why don't you go ahead and tuck him in and I'll pour us some wine"?, she winked and said, "see ya downstairs when he's down".

Derek then headed out of the room and down the stairs while Penelope and Hank headed into his room, Penelope pulled a book off of the shelf and sat down in the rocking chair and kissed Hank on the top of the head. Derek was getting things ready in front of the fireplace when he heard Penelope reading the story, he sat in awe and he listened at how good she was with him.

Derek then listened as Penelope whispered, "good night little one, I love you so so much", he then heard the night light click and he smiled as he then looked up to see her coming down the stairs. She looked down at the blanket and pillows on the floor and said, "ohhhh hotstuff", he said, "no pressure, I thought that we could just cuddle and talk maybe drink a little wine".

She took the wine into her hand and took a sip and said, "that's delicious", he took her by the hand and led her over to the blanket and after helping her down onto the floor he quickly sat down beside her. The clinked glasses and he said, "here's to the first of many nights together", she grinned and said, "I'll definitley drink to that" as they both took a sip out of their glasses.

Derek stood up and walked over to the stereo and turned it on and turned the volume down just low enough for them to hear, he then walked over and held his hand out and said, "may I have this dance"?, she grinned and put her hand in his and said, "definitely". He helped her up off the floor and intertwined fingers with her as they walked to the center of the room.

He pulled her gently into his arms and took a deep breath as the aroma of her perfume and shampoo filled his senses, Penelope laid her head down on his chest and she sighed happily as they swayed across the room. His hand slid down her back and he started humming to her and when she looked up he smiled and said, "I love you baby girl".

She felt her heart racing as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, he quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart reluctantly when the doorbell rang. He rested his head against hers and said, "maybe they'll go away"?, just then whoever it was on the other side of the door started knocking.

Penelope said, "it doesn't look like they are going to go away", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I'll be right back", he walked across the room and opened the door and saw a man in a suit standing there. He said, "are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "I am", the man handed Derek an envelope and stepped back and simply said, "you've been served".

Penelope walked over and said, "what's wrong"?, he opened the papers and said "she's suing me, she's suing for custody of Hank", Penelope said, "on what grounds"?,  
he looked at her and said, "she's claiming that I'm unfit". She took the papers and said, "that's ridiculous you're far from unfit", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I can't lose him baby girl, I just can't".

She ran her hand up and down his back and said, "you won't, you won't", as she stood there holding the love of her life all she could think of was that Savannah had a lot of nerve calling someone unfit. Penelope said, "hotstuff you need to call Heather", he nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his cell off of his side and walked across the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 23

It wasn't long before Heather was walking into Fran and Daves front door, he instantly handed her the papers and stood there as she read them, she looked up at the very nervous couple and said, "I knew she was going to do this it was only a matter of when". Penelope said, "so this is normal"?, she nodded her head and said, "sadly yes".

Derek said, "what does this mean, am I going to lose custody of my son"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you don't lose your son". He smiled as he ran his hand over his head and said, "how can she say that I'm unfit when she's the one that has constantly cheated on me since we were married"?, Heather said, "she's just trying to throw things off of her and onto you to put her in a good light".

Heather looked at him and said, "just continue your life like you have been and try not to let it bother you", Derek said, "continue my normal routine"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's correct". Derek then said, "I have several appointments tomorrow to look at houses", she said, "that's good, that will show that you are working toward building a home for you and your son".

Penelope said, "to say that he's unfit won't they have to have some kind of proof"?, she said, "yes", Derek said, "what proof could they have on me, I haven't done anything wrong". She pulled her cell out of her pocket and said, "let me make a few calls and see what I can find out", they both then watched as she headed through the house to make her calls.

Derek sighed as he looked out the door into the back yard, he closed his eyes when he felt Penelopes hand on his arm, she said, "don't worry hotstuff, Heather is going to find out what's going on". He looked over at her and said, "what would I do without you"?, she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "well it's a good thing that you are never going to have to find out".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "how could I have been so stupid'?, she looked up at him and said, "stupid"?, he said, "how could I have chosen Savannah over you"?, she said, "you had a son to think of handsome". He said, "I could have been in my sons life and still have been with you", she said, "you are one of the bravest,  
loving and moral men I have ever met in my life and you did what you thought was right".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "you and Hank are my world", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you and Hank more than I ever thought possible and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't lose him". They both looked over their shoulders as Heather walked back into the room, Derek said, "what were you able to find out"?, they waited patiently for her to fill them in.

She walked over and motioned for them to come and sit down, they walked over and sat down on the couch and listened as Heather said, "she has pictures of the two of you together and a video of Derek and Chad fighting over Penelope". Derek said, "pictures, video, we didn't do anything wrong", Heather said, "I never said you did Derek, I'm just telling you what proof she has against you".

Derek said, "I'm sorry Heather", she said, "you don't have anything to be sorry about", Penelope said, "if they have a video it will show how Chad insulted me and that's what started that fight". Heather said, "I'm waiting on the evidence to be delivered and when it gets here we'll watch the video and look at the pictures and see if we can figure out what she's going to do next".

He got up and said, "how about some coffee"?, both Penelope and Heather nodded their heads yes and they then watched as he got up and headed toward the kitchen to keep himself busy by making coffee. As he was carrying the coffee back into the room there was a knock at the door, Penelope said, "I'll get it" and she kissed his cheek as she walked over and opened the door.

Heathers looked up to see her associate at the door and said, "come in Chris", she then walked over and handed the evidence to her boss and they all headed over to the living room couch. She pulled up the video footage and they all sat there and watched as the scene in the bar started to unfold again, when the video stopped Penelope said, "that's not all that happened, there is more, she cut it off to early".

Heather said, "we're going to need to find out if the bar has survelience cameras and if it does we need to get the complete footage", Penelope said, "I can just do my thing and find the footage". Derek looked at Heather and said, "she's amazing on the computer", Heather said, "let me make a call and get an order for the footage before you do your thing" earning a smile from Derek and Penelope as she pulled her cell out again to make that call.


	24. Chapter 24

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 24

Heather walked back over to Penelope said, "I just got approval for you to do your thing", Penelope jumped up and walked over and grabbed her computer from her bag and carried it over to the table. Derek said, "I'm so glad that you are the tech goddess", she winked at him and said, "I never leave home with my computer", he kissed her lips gently and said, "that's just another reason I love you".

Chris and Heather watched as Penelopes hands flew across the screen and after a few minutes she pulled up the footage and they all sat there watching it from the time they walked into the bar up until the time they left. Heather pointed to the screen and said, "and if you look rightttttt there you can clearly see Savannah standing in the back of the bar filming everything".

Derek said, "and you can watch as she stops filming and then waittttt is she", Penelope said, "she's leaving with Chad", Heather said, "is there any chance that they have been working on this together from the start"?, Derek said, "with Savannah anything's possible". Penelope said, "I feel so cheap, so dirty". Derek put his hand on her shoulder and said, "you didn't do anything wrong sweetness, this is all on Savannah and Chad".

Penelope said, "I let him into my life, I slept with him Derek and probably this entire time he's been sleeping with me and Savannah both", Derek pulled her into his arms and held her close as she broke down. Heather looked at Chris and said, "get me the judges office on the phone, I want to try to get an emergency hearing and the sooner the better".

Chris nodded her head and said, "on it" as she pulled her cell out of her pocket and started making calls, Heather then looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "don't worry we will get both Savannah and Chad for what they are doing". Derek said, "the only thing that matters is that we get my son", Heather smiled and said, "I can see why Penelope is in love with you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I've been in love with him since the day he called me by the wrong name", Heather then listened as Derek and Penelope spent the next few minutes filling her in on their special friendship that blossomed into love. They were all three laughing with Chris walked back into the room and said, "we got it,  
we got the emergency hearing".

Heather said, "that's great, when"?, Chris said, "first thing in the morning", Derek said, "who will be there"?, Heather said, "us, Savannah, Chad, the judge and the other court staff". Penelope said, "what's going to happen"?, Heather said, "the reason that Chad is going to be there is I'm going to call him as a witness and I'm going to let him lie to the judge before I show the complete footage from the survelience cameras".

Derek said, "so hopefully tomorrow this will all be settled"?, she nodded her head and said, "hopefully, because the time I'm through Savannah is going to be lucky if she doesn't go to jail". Derek smiled and said, "as long as we get my son and I never have to see Savannah again that's all that matters", Penelope sighed and said,  
"now we get some sleep but be sure that you're both at the courthouse before 8:00".

Derek walked Heather and Chris to the door and said, "don't worry we'll be there", after watching them get to their cars he shut the door and walked back inside to his baby girl. Penelope was looking out the backdoor wondering how she could have been so stupid, how could she have let someone like Chad into her life and that is when she felt to strong arms wrapping around her.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm an idiot", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't want to hear you talking about the woman I love that way, she is one of the smartest, most loving women I have ever met". She reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "he used me, he slept with me and at the same time was sleeping with Savannah, Savannah Derek".

He turned her around in his arms and said, "why don't we lock up and then head to bed", she said, "w w will you hold me tonight"?, he kissed her lips gently and said,  
"most definitley sweetness". A few minutes later they were both laying in Dereks bed wrapped in each others arms as they finally dozed off to sleep both hoping that the next day brought the one thing they both needed, closure.


	25. Chapter 25

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 25

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he raised up on his elbows and said, "baby girl"?, the bathroom door opened and she stepped out into the room fully dressed and ready for the day. She walked over and kissed Derek on the lips and said, "good morning", he yawned and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl" causing her to laugh and say, "heyyyyy that's my line" earning a chuckle from him.

Derek sighed and said, "you look beautiful, are you sure that you're ready for this"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I'm ready to prove to Savannah and Chad that they aren't going to get away with this". She said, "you get dressed and I'll go get our coffee done and call the team to fill them in", he threw the covers back and stood up pulling her into his arms.

He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "what would I do without you"?, she sighed and said, "be bored I guess", she then turned around and walked away but she gasped in surprise when Derek playfully swatted her butt. She said, "you're gonna get it", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'll be looking forward to that", she took a deep breath and said, "me to hotstuff, me to" as she headed down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the team sitting there drinking coffee and eating muffins, she said, "I was just getting ready to call you", Emily said, "Heather called Aaron lastnight and filled him in and we called everybody else". Dave said, "we're not going to let you and Morgan go through this alone, family sticks together".

Sarah and Desi looked at each other and Desi said, "and you don't have to worry about the munchkin we're gonna watch him for ya", Penelope said, "thank you ladies",  
they both grinned and Sarah said, "just give it to those two for us to". Derek appeared in the door and said, "don't worry big sister we will, we're gonna show them that they can't mess with us".

They were all sitting there drinking coffee and talking when Hanks cries came through the monitor, Penelope started to get up and Desi said, "that's okay I'll get him for ya" and then she was heading up the stairs to comfort her nephew. Derek looked at Hotch and said, "Heather thinks that by the end of the day this will all be settled".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "I agree, I mean with all the proof that she has and then her plan to put Chad up on the stand and allow him to lie under oath and then show the complete video that's gonna be funny to watch". They looked up to see Desi and Hank coming into the room she handed him to Derek and said, "here ya go little man, here's daddy".

Derek said, "morning buddy", the little boy smiled and then looked around the room and when he saw Penelope his little face practically lit up, he leaned for her and eveyrbody was all smiles as Hank said, "mommmmm mommmmmmm mommmmm". Penelope took the little boy into his arms and said, "d d did he just call me mom"?, Derek grinned from ear to ear and said, "yep, he sure did".

Sarah got up and fixed the little boy some cereal and watched as Penelope put him in his high chair, they watched him eat for a few minutes before Hotch said, "we had better get started, we don't want to be late". Everybody waved goodbye to Hank and the girls as they walked away from the table leaving Derek and Penelope standing there with Sarah, Desi and the baby.

Derek kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you and I'll see you later now you be a good boy for your aunts okay"?, he looked up at his daddy and giggled. Penelope said, "bye bye baby boy I love you", Hank raised his little hand and waved bye bye and said, "mommmmmm" one more time earning a smile from both Derek and Penelope as they headed out of the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 26

Savannah walked into the courthouse and smiled as she saw Chad standing there, she went over to him and said, "what are you doing here"?, he said, "I was handed a summons lastnight after you left my place". She said, "really"?, he said, "yeppppp, they are calling me as a hostile witness for their side", Savannah ran her finger up his chest and said, "how about after we go and pick up my son we take him to the park'?, Chad smiled and said, "sounds like a plan gorgeous".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they walked into the courtroom closely followed by their family, Savannah saw them walked closer and said, "wellll wellll lookey who it is". Chad laughed and said, "well I can see that you've been between those dull legs of hers", Derek stepped forward and said, "if I were you Chad I'd shut up before I rebreak that nose of your's".

Savannah laughed ad said, "trust me honey she isn't worth fighting over", JJ stepped forward and said, "this coming from the woman that cheated on her husband over and over and over". Chad said, "shut up", Reid stepped forward and said, "don't you talk to my wife that way", Chad leaned in and said, "and what are you going to do about it little one, are you gonna cry"?, before anybody could do anything Reid raised his fist and connected with Chads nose.

Derek laughed and said, "way to go pretty boy", Penelope said, "Reid are you alright"?, he looked down at her hand and said, "I feel amazing now Garcia", Savannah said, "tilt your head back and pinch the bridge of your nose". Chad did what Savannah said and as the rest of the team walked by him Emily laughed and said, "smart off again now".

After the door closed Chad said, "they are going to pay for that", Savannah said, "that they will and they are going to start paying the second I get my son back in my arms today". Derek and Heather were sitting at their table when Savannah and Chad walked into the room, Savannah walked up to her attorney and said, "how did they manage to get this trial so fast"?, he shrugged and said, "something about new evidence".

Savannah said, "new evidence, wonder what it is", he said, "the judge told me that we would be seeing the video in it's entirity once the trial starts", she looked over her shoulder at Chad. Chad mouthed the words, "it's almost over", she sighed and nodded her head yes as she turned around just in time to see the baitliff walk to the center of the room.

He said, "all rise Judge Ramos presiding", they watched as the judge walked into the room and sat down behind the bench and said, "be seated", he looked down at the people in the room and said, "are you all ready to preceede", Heather and Savannahs attorney stood up and said, "we are sir". The judge looked at Savannahs lawyer and at Heather and said, "we are here today on the suit against Derek Morgan on the grounds that he's an unfit parent".

He then looked at Heather and said, "and also a case against Savannah Morgan on the same grounds so when this case is over the custody of the minor child Hank Spencer Morgan will be decided". Savannah smiled just knowing that when the day was over that she was going to get full custody of her son and from that minute on she was going to make Derek pay.

The judge looked at Savannah and said, "Mrs. Morgan I need for you tell me your side of the story please", she looked at the judge and said, "I loved Derek sir, I loved him more than anything but he started cheating on me and has been cheating on me since we were married". Derek stood up and said, "are you kidding me, you can't be serious right now".

The judge banged his gavel and said, "Heather keep your client silent", she looked up at Derek and said, "sit down Derek, you're gonna get your turn", he looked up at the judge and said, "I'm sorry sir" as he sat back down. Savannah inwardly smiled as she then spent the next few minutes filling the judge in on a story filled with nothing but lies.

When she was finished with her side the judge said, "so in your opinion has your husband been cheating on you since he moved back home"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"he has sir and it's with Penelope Garcia", she then turned around and pointed at Penelope. The judge then said, "how many times have you got to see your son since you came to town', she said, "I haven't sir, I went to see him and Derek wouldn't let me".

The judge looked through a few pages of statements and then said, "alright now I'll hear from you Mr. Morgan", Derek took a deep breath as he readied to tell the judge the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He was going to prove to everybody that Savannah was the unfit parent not him and then when everything was taken care of he was going to move on with his divorce so he could finally be with the woman he has loved since the day he called her by the wrong name.


	27. Chapter 27

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 27

Derek looked right into the judges eyes as he told everything that had happened from the time he married Savannah up until they had walked into the courtroom earlier that morning. The judge said, "Mr. Morgan have you been unfaithful to your wife", he shook his head and said, "no mam, I've never cheated on her while she on the other hand has cheated on me with several men including Chad who is here in the courtroom today".

The judge said, "Savannah kept mentioning a Penelope Garcia, how do you feel about her"?, he smiled and said, "I love Penelope, she's been my best friend for almost 12 years". Derek sighed and said, "I've been in love with Penelope for years and it was her that I should have been with all the time but I let my sense of duty win over my heart".

He nodded his head and said, "and what about your son", Derek said, "he's my heart, I don't know what I'd do without him, Savannah and I did one thing right and it was that little boy right there". The judge said, "so you're telling this court that you've never slept with Ms. Garcia is that correct", he said, "yes sir that's what I'm saying".

He looked down for a second and then looked up and said, "Penelope isn't that girl, she isn't the woman that would ever be part of cheating, she's an amazing woman,  
she's kind, loving and has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen". Derek took a deep breath and said, "when my divorce is final Penelope and I are going to move forward with our relationship, as of right now we've had a few meals together and we spend a lot of time with Hank but that's as far as it's gone".

Savannah crossed her arms and said, "yeah right", the judge looked at her and said, "you've had your chance to talk Savannah now it's Dereks", she nodded her head and said, "sorry sir". The judge sat back in his chair and said, "what is this about you attacking Chad"?, he said, "my team and I along with Penelope went to a bar for a few drinks and while we were there dancing Chad came forward and started running his mouth on us and insulting Penelope".

Heather said, "your honor we have a copy of the video from the bars survelience cameras", Savannahs lawyer stood up and said, "my client filmed the same event sir and it is in our evidence". The judge said, "alright, Brad put in Mrs. Morgans version for us please", Brad pulled the tv around and put the copy into the slot and pushed play and they watched as Savannah's version played.

After it was finished the judge said, "now let's watch Mr. Morgans version", Brad removed Savannahs tape and put Dereks version in and after pushing play everybody in the room watched as it played second by second. When it was over the judge looked at Savannah and said, "why did your's cut off before it was over"?, she swallowed hard and said, "that's all I saw sir, I left".

Heather said, "sir it's at this time that we would like to talk to Chad please", he looked up and said, "Chad please stand and approach the microphone please", he stood up and made his way up and stood in front of the mic. The judge said, "how long have you known Mrs. Morgan", he smiled and said, "I've known her for a little over a year sir".

He looked at Heather and said, "do you have any questions for him", she said, "I do", she looked at Chad and said, "when was the first time that you slept with Mrs.  
Morgan", he said, "I I I". She looked at the judge and said, "please instruct him to answer the question", the judge said, "answer the question", Chad said, "the first time we slept together was the night we met".

Dereks mouth flew open as Chad said, "we actually met here in Virginia and when she moved I moved but traveled here for business and that's when I accidently on purpose ran into Penelope". Heather said, "so was it Savananhs plan all along to use you to get to Penelope"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yes sir", Heather took a deep breath and said, "how long after you met Penelope did you seduce her into bed", he grinned and said, "getting her in the bed was easy because she was so broken after Derek left that she was like putty in my hand".

He looked over his shoulder at Penelope and said, "I made Penelope think that I cared about her when I truth I'm in love with Savannah", the judge said, "alright I've heard enough". He opened the file and looked around the room as he said, "I'm ready to render my decisions"?, everybody sat there listening and waiting for the judge to give his decision.


	28. Chapter 28

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 28

Savannah stood up and said, "decisions, what do you mean decisions"?, the judge banged the gavel and said, "you will sit down and shut up", her lawyer grabbed her by the arm and said, "sit down Savannah". She shook her head and said, "no, I want to know what that means, decisions", the judge said, "I mean the decision on who gets custody of Hank and the decision about the divorce".

She shook her head and said, "you can't do that", the judge laughed and said, "ohhhh but I can, ya see here in Virginia we have a thing called justice and I'm about to see that it is done". Derek smiled as the judge looked at him and said, "I hereby grant custody of the minor child Hank Spencer Morgan to his father Derek Michael Morgan".

Savannah said, "noooooooooooo, you can't do that, you can't give my son to that man and his tramp", the judge said, "baitliff take her out of here please", the baitliff nodded his head yes as him and another man walked toward Savannah. As they were pulling her out of the room the judge said, "ohhhh and Savannah", she looked at the judge and said, "yes sir".

The judge said, "I am granting Mr. Morgans divorce on the grounds of adultry", she said, "noooooo, please you can't do that I'll never get to see my son again", he smiled and said, "ohhhh you will have visitation but that visitation will be supervised and only when Mr. Morgan deems it necessary". Penelope smiled as they then dragged Savannah out of the room closing the door behind them.

Derek looked up at the judge and said, "thank you sir", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome", he then signed the divorce decree and said, "consider yourself a freee man Mr. Morgan". The baitliff said, "all rise" and they all stood up and watched as the judge stepped down and walked into his chambers, Derek then turned around and pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl".

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you to handsome", Chad laughed and said, "well isn't this sweet"?, Derek said, "shut up Chad", he stood up and took a deep breath and said, "you two deserve each other". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "ohhhhh it wasn't meant as a compliment, she's ohhhh how can I say it", he thought for a minute and said, "ohhh yeah, lousy that's what she is".

Penelope said, "I hate to tell you Chad but it was you that was unsatisfactory in bed", Reid laughed and said, "that doesn't surprise me at all", JJ said, "yeah me either he seems like a man that can't get the job done". Chad turned around and stormed out of the room and Reid laughed and said, "was it something that we said ya think"?, JJ kissed his lips and said, "some people are just touchy Spence" causing everybody to laugh as they headed out of the room.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl", she said, "yes handsome", he said, "how about dinner at my place tonight to celebrate"?, she said, "sounds good", he winked at her and said, "I think a little family time is in order don't you", she nodded her head and said, "yes very much so hotstuff, very much so" as they walked down the stairs toward their cars.

When Derek climbed into his truck he said, "everybody up for dinner at Rossis", he couldn't help but laugh when he heard everybody saying, "yesssssss" in unison as the cars pulled out one by one. Fran laughed and said, "now we don't have to worry about Savannah anymore", Dave winked at her and said, "no we don't Bella, now we can focus on getting Derek and kitten hitched" earning a "I'm with ya my love, I'm with ya" as they turned off onto the highway.

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe it's over, you're a free man", he said, "now we can start our lives together, you, me, Hank and any other little ones that happen along". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "y y you want to have babies with me", he reached over and took her hand in his and said, "I want everything with you sweetness".

She said, "e e everything"?, he said, "I want you to move in with us, well when we pick out a house, I want us to get married and raise Hank together and then if ohhhh I don't know 4 or 5 others appear that would be good to". She squeezed his hand and said, "that's what I want to, I want a forever with you Derek, with you and with Hank".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "and we'll get it, one step at a time", she winked at him and said, "I can't wait to grow old with you hotstuff". He grinned and said, "I want to court you and woo you like you've never been wooed before", she giggled and said, "I don't need that", he said, "what do you need and want baby girl"?, she sighed happily as they pulled up in front of Dave and Frans house and said, "you my love, you" and he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft loving kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 29

Hank was giggling when everybody walked into the house, when he heard his dads voice he took off wobbling toward them squealing, Derek picked him up and kissed his little fat cheeks and said, "how is daddy's boy"?, Hank laid his head down on Dereks shoulder and wrapped his arm around his daddys neck. Penelope ran his hand down Hanks back and said, "he's happy to see ya hotstuff.

His little head went up and he started reaching for Penelope squealing, "mommmmm mommmmmm" over and over until she took him into her arms, she kissed his little face causing him to giggle even harder. Derek pulled his cell out and started snapping picture after picture of his baby girl and his son spending some much needed bonding time.

Everybody was laughing and having a good time when someone knocked at the door, Dave said, "I'll get it that's got to be the food", he walked over and opened the door and saw a delivery boy standing there with his hands filled with food. Dave stepped aside and followed the boy into the kitchen, the boy smiled and said, "there you go sir".

Dave paid the bill and gave the delivery boy a big tip, he grinned and said, "thank you sir and you have a good day", Dave said, "thank you and you have a good day to son". After the delivery boy left Dave put plates and glasses on the table and said, "food's here", everybody then quickly made their way toward the kitchen for the amazing smelling food.

After dinner was over Fran said, "why don't the two of you go for a walk up the path toward the pond", Derek laughed and said, "what about it baby girl, you up for a walk", she said, "as long as it's with my favorite guy I'm definitley up for it". Sarah looked up and said, "go have some fun, don't worry about the munchkin we'll keep him busy for ya".

Derek said, "thanks guys", they all then watched as the happy couple walked out of the room hand in hand, Desi said, "he looks so happy", Dave said, "he gets another chance with Penelope, Savannah is out of the picture now, the divorce is final and he got custody of Hank, his life is perfect right now". Fran sighed happily as she watched her grandson play in the floor with Clooney.

Dave said, "Clooney is so good with Hank", JJ said, "he's great with Henry and Jack to, he loves kids", Fran said, "now that we've got Savannah taken out of the family picture now we need to work on getting Penelope into it". Dave said, "I've got an idea", Emily said, "what's your idea", he said, "how would you like to surprise them with a wedding", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "you're a genius".

Everybody gathered closer and listened as Dave filled them in on his plan, when the discussion was over Desi said, "they are going to love it, especially the part with the honeymoon". Sarah nodded her head and said, "I agree but they haven't even gone out on their first date yet", Reid said, "they've been in love for 11 years 3 months 6 days 32 minutes and 14 seconds they are more ready to get married".

Hotch said, "I'll make a few calls and see if I can get the liscense", Dave said, "I'll make the arrangements for the honeymoon", Fran said, "the rest of us will start planning the wedding". Emily giggled and said, "they aren't going to know what hit them", JJ said, "something tells me that Derek's going to propose while they are gone on that walk", Fra nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "me to honey, me to".

Derek smiled and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours", she sighed happily and said, "it's finally over, Savannah is finally out of our lives", he said, "yeah now we don't have to think about her anymore, we can focus on our life together". She turned to look him up in the face and said, "our life I love the way that sounds sugar shack".

He reached up and cupped her face in his hand and said, "you are my heart, my guiding light, the love of my life", she smiled as he said, "I promise you that I will show you everyday how much you mean to me". She said, "I love you hotstuff, now and forever you're it for me", he took a deep breath as he reached inot his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

He said, "I know my divorce was just final a few hours ago but I don't want to wait any longer", she looked down at he opened the box, he said, "Penelope, baby girl,  
will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, as the tears streamed down her face she said, "yes, yes hotstuff", he took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her finger and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 30

When they pulled apart he said, "I know that you might think this is sudden but we've known each other for over 11 years and we've been there for each other through the good times and the bad". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I'm just so sorry that I didn't know how bad things were for you hotstuff, when I think about all of the time I was angry I".

Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "it's not your fault, you didn't know", she smiled and said, "from this day forward you, me and Hank are going to be a family". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "silly girl we've always been family", she giggled and said, "I'm so happy right now", he sighed as he pulled her tighter and said, "me to goddess, me to".

Sarah and Desi were peeking out the window and Dave said, "any signs of them yet"?, Sarah said, "nope, nothing", Fran said, "come away from the window girls, they might see you". Desi said, "awww momma", she said, "don't awwww momma me, trust me when they get back if anything has changed you will defintley be able to tell", JJ laughed and said, "she's right".

Reid said, "don't worry Desi something tells me that" and their conversation ended as the door flew open and the happy couple stepped inside, Fran said, "is something wrong" Penelope shook her head and said, "nothing at all, somethings right". Dave said, "kitten don't keep us in suspense", she laughed and said, "sorry my italian stallion buttttttt".

She held up her hand and said, "Derek proposed and I said yessssss", the room was filled with the squeals of the girls as they pulled her into their arms, the men were all congratulation Derek on finally pulling his head out of his butt and asking the right woman". Hotch said, "it's about time", Derek said, "don't I know it, I should have married baby girl the first time around".

Dave said, "that you should son, that you should", Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "don't worry though now that I've got her I'm never ever letting her go,  
she's stuck with me forever and ever now". JJ said, "ohhhh that ring is gorgeous", Emily said, "ohhhhhh it is, that's amazing", Sarah and Desiree were speechless as they looked down at the huge ring on her finger.

Fran hugged her and said, "I'm so happy that you two are finally getting together", Penelope sighed happily and said, "me to Fran, I've loved your son since the first day we met". She said, "honey he's felt the same way trust me", she said, "really"?, she said, "ohhhh yes", Sarah and Desi nodded their heads in agreement and said, "it's totally been you and if Savannah hadn't gotten pregnant he never would have gotten married to her".

Penelope said, "now that Savannah is out of the picture we're not going to let memories of her bring us down, right now we're going to make everyday an adventure and everyday I'm going to show him just how much I love him and Hank". She grinned as she felt two arms wrapping around her waist and he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I've missed you".

She said, "you were just across the room silly boy", he said, "but it seemed so far away", Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "sappy looks good on you baby brother", he hugged her and said, "what can I say, I've got me a good woman, one that I will be with and love until the day I die". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan".

Derek opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell started ringing, Dave said, "I'll get it", he walked over and opened the door and smiled as he said, "come in and join the party". Heather stepped inside and said, "I need to speak to Derek", he said, "everybodys in the other room celebrating the news", she said, "news, what news are you talking about"", Dave said, "I'll let them tell you" as they headed into the living room.

Heather said, "what's all this squealing about", Penelope said, "hotstuff asked me to marry him and I said yesssss" as she held up her hand so that Heather could look at her ring. Heather said, "congratulations and I bring even more news", Hotch stepped forward and said, "what's up", she laughed and said, "Savannah and Chad both got arrested just a few minutes ago".

Derek said, "what happened"?, she said, "the judge pressed charges himself because of the tampering with evidence and when they both perjured themselves that was the last straw". Derek glanced over his shoulder at his son and then said, "he's got the best mommy right here", Penelope sighed and said, "I'm glad that this is alllll finally over with and now we can move on with our lives", everybody laughed and said, "here here" as they all raised their glasses in celebration to the newly engaged couple.

The celebration continued for several hours before Heather excused herself to answer her phone, Derek watched the smile fall from her face and he could tell that she wasn't liking the news she was getting. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "it doesn't look like she's getting good news", he said, "no it doesn't, I wonder what's up over there".

Heather walked over and said, "Derek I need to talk to you", he said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "there is definitley something we need to talk about", he said,  
"this is my family and we keep no secrets so please tell me". She took a deep breath and said, "Chad said, well he", Derek said, "just tell me please", she put her hand on his arm and said, "Chad's saying that you aren't Hanks father, he is" and in a matter of seconds Dereks heart shattered into a million pieces.


	31. Chapter 31

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 31

Derek fell down on his knees and said, "that can't be right, Hank can't be his, he has to be my son, he is my son", Heather and Penelope got down on the floor with him and Heather said, "I don't think he is the father, I think that he's just doing this to try to hurt you". Derek looked up and said, "what can I do", Fran said, "baby boy what you need to do is get a DNA test done".

He looked up at her and said, "DNA test, how long will that take"?, Reid said, "usually 3 to 5 days but they can come back sooner", he looked over at the little boy playing in the floor and said, "let's get this done but first I need to go see somebody". Penelope said, "who handsome"?, he said, "Savannah, I'm going to go and see if she will tell me the truth".

She caressed his cheek and said, "do you want me to go with you"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "please", she intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath as they turned and headed out of the house going in search of answers. Heather watched as they headed down the walk and said, "I hope that Chad was lying but there is always a chance that Hank isn't Dereks".

Fran said, "what happens if Chad is the father", she said, "Hank will be turned over to his family until he gets out of jail", she shook her head and said, "this can't be happening, he has to be lying". Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "of course he's lying, he's just trying to hurt us Bella", she said, "I hope you're right Dave, with everything that's in me I do".

The ride to the jail was spent mostly in silence, Penelope glanced over at Derek and then thought, "please don't let Hank belong to Chad, please let him be Derek's little mini hotstuff, Derek would be devastated if he lost his son". They pulled up in the parking lot and he got out and walked around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door.

She slid her hand in his as she climbed out of the truck, they intertwined fingers as they walked across the parking lot and through the front door of the Quantico police station. Derek walked up to the desk and said, "my name is SSA Derek Morgan and I'm here to talk to Savannah Davis Morgan", the man hit a few keys on his keyboard and said, "it will be just a few minutes, please have a seat right over there".

Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes as they walked over and sat down in the seats against the wall, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "don't worry hotstuff everything is going to be alright". He looked at her and said, "I can't lose him sweetness, everything is finally starting to fall into place and then Chad pulls this crap on us".

She leaned in and said, "you are an amazing father to one of the sweetest little boys I've ever seen in my life, you are his father, you were his father this morning and you will be his father for the rest of his life". Derek leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "what would I do without you"?, she winked at him and said, "I'm not going anywhere sugar shack, you're stuck with this tech goddess".

He sighed as he sat back in his seat and it seemed like forever before the desk clerk said, "sir if you will follow me", Derek and Penelope got up and followed the clerk down the long hall. They stopped in front of an interrogation room and the clerk said, "you can go in and Mrs. Morgan is being brought up right now", he nodded his head and said, "thank you" as they opened the door and stepped inside.

While they were sitting there he felt his heart racing, he thought how could I have been so stupid, how could I not suspect that I wasn't the father, why didn't I just follow my heart instead of being so noble". Penelope reached over and took him by the hand and said, "it's going to be alright Derek", he sighed and said, "from your lips to Gods ears baby girl".

The door opened up to reveal Savannah, the guard walked her into the room and cuffed her to the table before turning around and walking toward the door, when it was just the three of them into the room Savannah laughed and said, "wellllll what can I do for my husband and his tramp today", Derek said, "I've got a few questions and I WANT ANSWERS".

Savannah said, "questions huh, what sort of questions"?, he said, "I'm not going to beat around the bush", she looked down at Derek and Penelopes hands were linked together and said, "you work fast don't you"?, Penelope said, "I didn't do anything Savannah, you brought all this on your own". She said, "our divorce was final a few hours ago and you're already engaged to her"?, Derek said, "yes I am but let's get back to why we"re here".

She sat back and said, "well go ahead, what do you want"?, Derek said, "who's Hanks father, me or Chad"?, Savannahs eyes grew large as she opened her mouth and readied to speak.


	32. Chapter 32

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 32

Savannah grinned and said, "the only thing you need to know is that Hank is my son, my son", Derek leaned forward and said, "is he my son Savannah, I do have the right to know". She laughed and said, "you have a right, are you kidding me right now, you have whatever rights I say you have", Penelope said, "don't do this to him Savannah,  
he has the right to know if Hank is his son or does he belong to Chad".

Savannah took a deep breath and said, "you don't have any right to speak here at all, you aren't part of this family", Derek laughed and said, "family, is that what you think we are a family", she said, "at first things with us was perfect but then they changed". Derek said, "and who's fault is that"?, she pointed at Penelope and said, "it's hers".

Penelope said, "m m mine, how is it my fault"?, she said, "don't play so innocent here Penelope, you were always part of our problems because you were always where I wanted to be and that was the center of Dereks life". She said, "he was my best friend, of course he loved me and wanted to spend time with me but we never ever acted on it Savannah, never".

Savannah said, "do you know what it's like to make love to someone with your entire heart only to have them moan out somebody elses name, do you"?, she shook her head and said, "n no, no I don't". Savannah said, "well I do and it wasn't just once either, it happened several times", Derek said, "don't try to blame this on her, you were cheating on me before Hank was even conceived".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh did I"?, he slammed his hand on the table and said, "you know you were and things only got worse after you told me about Hank", she shook her head and said, "don't you dare talk about my son". Derek said, "so are you saying that he isn't mine, are you saying that he belongs to Chad"?, she sighed as she sat back against the chair and said, "I'm not telling you anything".

Derek stood up and said, "come on sweetness let's go back home to OUR son", Penelope stood up and intertwined fingers with Derek as they walked out of the room and the last thing they heard as they went around the corner was Savannah laughing. When they got outside they got in the truck and headed out onto the main street, Penelope said, "where are we going hotstuff"?, he took a deep breath and said, "to the hospital, we're going to get that DNA test done right now".

She listened as he said, "they will have Hanks DNA on file from where he was born so all they will need is mine to see if we match", she reached over and intertwined their fingers again and said, "he is your son Derek, he is". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I can't lose him baby girl, I just can't lose him to Chad".

Penelope said, "you won't lose him, he will stay where he belongs and that's with you and me", Derek smiled and said, "thank you", she said, "for what", he said, "for not letting me give up hope". Penelope said, "together we will get through this, you, me and Hank will stay the wonderful family we were this morning", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they pulled up into parking lot of the hospital.

When they got out of the truck Penelope took a deep breath as she put her smaller hand in his and said, "everything is going to be alright hotstuff, you'll see", he sighed and said, "I hope so baby girl but ya know it figures". She said, "what does", he said, "just when everything is falling into place something happens to pull the bottom out from under me".

She said, "look at me Derek", they stopped walking and he looked at her and she said, "I love you and that little boy adores you, you are his daddy", he nodded his head and said, "and he's my boy, he was yesterday and he will be as long as he lives". She kissed his lips and said, "exactly" as they then continued their way inside the hospital.

They had spent almost half an hour explaining what they needed and why and it wasn't long at all before the paperwork was done and so was the blood work, Penelope said,  
"how about we head home to our boy", he said, "sounds great, some family time is exactly what we need". It wasn't long before they were on their way back to the house,  
their team and their son.


	33. Chapter 33

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 33

When Derek and Penelope arrived back home the team was still there, they walked into the living room and Hotch said, "how did it go"?, Derek shook his head and said,  
"she wouldn't tell us anything". Fran said, "you were gone for a long time, are you alright", he smiled at his mom and said, "we went to the hospital and had the DNA testing done today".

Hotch said, "so now we wait"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "yep, now we wait", Fran said, "in case you forgot you and Penelope have a couple of houses to look at today". He said, "I forgot all about that maybe we shouldn't" and Fran said, "you need to go look at those houses". Derek said, "do you really think so"?, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him and said, "I do, that will help you get your mind focused on something good".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "she's right hotstuff", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "maybe you're right, because when we find out that Hank is ours then we will have a house to move into". Fran smiled and said, "that's right son", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "are you ready sweetness"?  
she smiled at him and said, "ready when you are".

The team then watched as he headed toward the door, he stopped and walked back over and kissed his son on the cheek and said, "daddy loves you", Hank giggled and patted Derek on the cheek making Derek smile. He walked back over to the door and turned around and waved at Hank and said, "bye bye", the little boy waved at his mommy and daddy as they walked out the door.

Fran said, "I don't know what he's going to do if he loses that beautiful baby", Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry Bella he isn't going to lose that baby". She turned around and wrapped her arms around him and said, "I hope you're right Dave", he ran his hand down her back and said, "Hank is always going to to be a member of this family and that DNA test will prove it".

She kissed his lips and said, "what would I do without you"?, he laughed and said, "you're never going to find out", she grinned as she rested her head on his chest and said, "and you're stuck with me to my love". He kissed the top of her head and said, "right now we need to focus on getting my baby boy and his baby girl married and the sooner the better", he nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his cell off his side and started dialing a number.

Derek and Penelope pulled up in front of the first house and she said, "wow this is gorgeous", they got out of the truck and smiled as the realator walked over and held out her hand and said, "so what do you think"?, Derek said, "it's beautiful, I love that big tree, Hank will love it", the woman smiled and said, "there is a huge backyard to, plenty of room for a swingset, sandbox, whatever you want".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they started walking around to the back yard, as they stood there looking around he could imagine them playing with Hank as they chased him around the yard. He could see his son playing on the swingset, playing in the sandbox, playing with Jack and Henry, he then grinned as he could see Clooney barking and chasing the little boy around the yard.

Penelope said, "this yard is huge, there would be plenty of room for Hank and Clooney here", he nodded his head and said, "that their is", he looked up at Sheila and said, "the other houses do they have big backyards"?, she shook her head and said, "sadly no". He looked up at Penelope and smiled as they headed inside to check out the rest of the house.

As they walked through it room by room all the couple could do was smile, the house had 3 fireplaces in it, one in the living room, one in what would be their bedroom and one in the study. It also had a huge kitchen with anything in it that you could want, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, laundry room and another huge room that would be perfect for a play room for the kids to play in.

There was a beautiful staircase that led to the rooms upstairs, the realator smiled as she talked about the fixtures in the master bathroom, Penelope was excited when she saw the huge garden tub in the center of the room. She said, "and there is something through these double doors that I think you two are going to like", she walked over and opened the doors to reveal an amazing hot tub.

Derek smiled and said, "what do you think baby girl", she said, "I love it, what do you think", he said, "this house has everything we could ever want and that huge yard will be great for family cookouts". She grinned and said, "I agree", they both looked at the realator and said in unison, "we'll take it", she grinned and said,  
"why don't you follow me to the kitchen and we'll get the paperwork started".

They both nodded their heads as they turned around and headed down the stairs to get things started for their dream home, a home that they would raise Hank and hopefully many many more kids in for many many years to come.


	34. Chapter 34

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 34

About an hour later Derek and Penelope hold hands and smile as they head back up the path, when they get to the truck he opened her door and smiled happily as she kissed him on the cheek. She climbed into the truck and he said, "I can't wait for Hank to see it" as he walked around and climbed into the drivers side of the truck so they could head home.

As they headed back to Daves house Derek reached over and took Penelope by the hand and said, "what do you think of our new home", she sighed happily and said, "I love it hotstuff". He said, "me to and I can't wait to christen every room with you", she blushed and smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, she said, "I still can't believe it, we're getting married".

He winked at her and said, "believe it because just as soon as we can we're going to get married, move in that beautiful house and raise our son", Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "do you want more kids"?, he nodded his head and said, "definitely, I want a house filled with our children". She said, "I can see it a house filled with mini hotstuffs".

He laughed and said, "and mini baby girls", she said, "yes and mini baby girls", the ride home didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of the huge castle like house. He leaned over and cupped her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart a few minutes later and Derek said,  
"we better get inside before I have my way with you right here".

They were all smiles as they opened the door and stepped inside, Hank saw them and went squealing across the floor, Derek picked him up and said, "there's daddy's boy". Penelope smiled and said, "were you a good boy", JJ grinned and said, "he was an angel Garcie", Reid said, "did you have any luck", Derek said, "we sure did and the realtor is going to rush the papers soooooo we should be in our home soon".

Dave said, "congratulations you two, that's great", Penelope said, "there is a huge tree in the front yard and the back yard is amazing, I can't wait for you guys to see it". Fran said, "you sound excited", she said, "I am, I am" causing Fran to laugh as she hugged Penelope, Penelope said, "Hank is going to love it and there is a room that we are going to fix as a play room for the boys".

Emily said, "sounds like you two really like this house", Derek said, "it's a wonderful house, I love it", Penelope nodded her head and said, "me to", Derek looked down at his son and said, "would you like to go see our new house"?, Hank bounced up and down squealing, "byeeeee byeeeee". Fran said, "sounds like he does", Penelope said, "why don't we all go look"?, everybody grabbed their things as they all headed out the door.

By the time they pulled up in front of the house Hank was so excited that he was practically bouncing in his carseat, Derek laughed and said, "it looks like somebody is excited to see the new house". Penelope giggled and said, "it sure does", Derek got out of the car and made his way around to where Hank was, Penelope stood there watching as he got Hank out of his seat.

JJ said, "wowwwwwww this is beautiful', Penelope said, "just wait till you get inside", Fran said, "I love that big tree that will give you a lot of shade", Dave said,  
"how big is the back yard", Derek said, "follow me and we'll show you". Jack and Henry were all smiles when they saw the huge back yard, Emily said, "ohhhh I can see a swingset and a sandbox set up right over there".

Derek laughed as he put Hank down and said, "what do you think buddy, do you like the yard", Hank started squealing as he started running through the yard with a very anxious daddy right behind him. Jack said, "uncle Derek are you gonna put Hank a tree house in that tree at the end of the yard"?, Derek looked at the tree and said,  
"now that's a great idea Jack".

Henry said, "what about a trampoline right over there"?, Derek said, "that's a good idea to", Penelope laughed and said, "I think they are sold on the back yard sugar shack". Derek said, "how about we head inside so that you can look around", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as the happy family started walking from the backyard into the house.


	35. Chapter 35

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 35

Everybody walked around the house room by room just smiling as they saw how beautiful everything was, JJ said, "ohhhh Garcie I love this fireplace", Penelope said,  
"me to and just wait there are still 2 more to go". Emily said, "you have 3 fireplaces in this house"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep, 1 in our bedroom and the other is in the study".

When they looked at the kitchen Dave said, "ohhhhhh now this is a kitchen that I like", Fran laughed and said, "something tells me that we're going to be working on our kitchen". Emily said, "this cabinet is beautiful", Derek said, "that is one of my favorite parts of that corner", Penelope said, "my favorite is this table", Fran said, "it looks like you could fit about 20 people at that table".

Penelope said, "this table will come in handy for holiday dinners", Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "that it will kitten", they looked around when Hotch came into the room tucking his cell away. He leaned in and whispered something to Dave causing him to grin, Penelope said, "what's with all the whispering"?, Dave said, "ohhh don't worry about that".

Reid said, "I love the light over the table", JJ said, "ohhh me to, it just makes everything pop doesn't it"?, Derek said, "it does", Hotch said, "I love the huge staircase". Derek said, "the dark color just suits that part of the room. Fran said, "I love your master bedroom and that hot tub just makes that room stand out from the rest".

Derek said, "the room right across from ours is going to be Hanks", Reid said, "he'll love it, we'll put a toybox at the end of his bed and fill the shelves in his room with books". Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww I love that idea Reid", he looked at Derek and said, "what is his favorite color", Derek said, "he seems to be drawn to blues and purples".

Emily said, "then that is the colors that we will make sure is in his room", Fran said, "when can you start moving your things in"?, he said, "not until the papers are processed but we can still get everything planned out". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I knew there was a reason I loved you", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "you mean that it wasn't my smoking hot body that kept you attracted", she laughed and said, "welllllll that does help", earning a laugh from everybody in the room.

Derek leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up over her shoulder and said, "and I love you hotstuff", Fran said, "so who's hungry"?, everybody said, "meeeee" in unison. Dave said, "how about we go to Todds", Hotch said, "that's a great idea, Hank will love it", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he picked up his son and followed the rest of his family out of the house.

When they got outside he handed Hank to Penelope and then locked the door before stepping off the porch and following the love of his life out to their car, and after Hank was settled into the backseat they headed toward Todds diner. A few minutes later everybody walked into Todds, he smiled and said, "Derek Morgan is that really you"?, Derek hugged the older man and said, "it's me Todd, how are ya", he said, "good, real good".

He looked at the little boy in Dereks arms and said, "that can't be Hank", he said, "yep that's him", Todd said, "he's really grown hasn't he"?, Derek said, "he'll be a year old in a few days". Todd shook his head and said, "he's about the same age as my newest grandaughter", Derek said, "well congratulations", he grinned and said, "thank ya, thank ya".

Todd rubbed his hands together and said, "how about I put you guys in the family area in the back"?, Dave smiled and said, "thanks Todd, we appreciate it", he said, "no trouble at all Dave, you all know that you are my favorites" earning a smile from the family. Penelope sighed happily as they walked into family area and she gasped in surprise when everybody turned to her and Derek and screamed, "SURPRISEEEEEEEE".


	36. Chapter 36

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 36

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then their family and Derek said, "w what's all this", Dave said, "it's a surprise bridal shower/wedding reception for two of our favorite people". Penelope said, "uhhhh Dave we aren't married yet", the minister walked over and said, "I think I can help you out there", they turned to see him and started smiling from ear to ear.

Penelope said, "we don't have a marriage lis", Hotch pulled it out of his pocket and said, "done", she said, "I don't have a dress", Sarah said, "done", Derek said,  
"I don't have" and Fran said, "done". Penelope then looked at Derek and said, "well hotstuff I guess we're getting married", Derek pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "how did you get this planned without us knowing"?, JJ said, "well you two have had other things on your mind so we thought that we would help, we hope that you don't mind"?, they said, "noooo we don't mind" in unison. Emily said, "we're so glad that you wanted us to come look at the house when you did".

Derek said, "what if we hadn't brought it up, then what"?, Dave said, "well then we would have got Henry to ask us all to come here for food", Derek said, "ahhhhh you soooo don't play fair do ya"?, Dave shook his head and said, "nope, not when it comes to family and love I sure don't". Penelope hugged him and said, "Dave will you do me the honor of walking me up to my hotstuff"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "I'd be honored kitten".

She then looked around and said, "well then let's get me dressed so that I can marry the man I've been in love with for over 12 years", the girls all giggled as they led her to a huge storage room so that she could get dressed. Hotch handed Derek his suit and said, "right over there is all set up for you", he hugged his boss and said, "thank you, thank you all so much".

Dave said, "you're welcome son, you and kitten are due some happiness, don't you think"?, he took a deep breath and nodded his head as he headed across the room with his suit in hand to get dressed for his wedding to his baby girl. When he walked into the room he smiled and said, "we're doing it, we're finally going to get married and get to spend the rest of our lives together".

Penelope twirled around and said, "I love it, it's beautiful", Sarah said, "I heard you talking to JJ and Em about it soooooo this is a gift from me and Desi", she hugged her future sister in laws and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you". Desi smiled and said, "we're just glad that you and our brother are finally going to get to be together".

She took a deep breath and said, "me to Desi, me to", Fran said, "hair up or hair down"?, she said, "up I guess", JJ said, "alright sit down and let's get you ready for your man". She laughed as she sat down in the chair, she couldn't stop smiling as JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, when they were done Fran said, "ohhh honey you look beautiful".

Penelope turned around and looked in the mirror and said, "you ladies are miracle workers for sure", JJ said, "we're so happy for you and Derek, you two belong together Garcie". Emily said, "we're just glad that Savannah is out of your life and you two can now focus on each other", Penelope said, "I don't understand how she could have done him that way, I mean cheating on a wonderful man like my sugar shack".

Sarah said, "what about the way Chad cheated on you"?, she said, "I should have known better but I was foolish enough to think that he would want me", Desi put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "you are an amazing woman Penelope Garcia soonnnnnnn to be Morgan and you deserved better". She wiped away a tear and said, "thank you Desi".

Penelope smiled and said, "group huggggg" and as they were all hugged together they heard a knock at the door, Fran said, "who is it"?, Dave laughed and said, "it's me, your husband". She said, "come in my love", the door opened and Dave said, "ohhhh kitten you look beautiful", she said, "thanks papa bear", she said, "is my hotstuff ready"?, he nodded his head and said, "he's more than ready".

Penelope grinned and said, "let's get me marrieddddddd" as they headed out to meet her groom


	37. Chapter 37

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 37

Derek saw the door open and he saw JJ and Emily walking over, he smiled, when he saw his baby girl and Rossi stop his heart started racing, he took a deep breath and said, "she's beautiful". Reid laughed and said, "you're a lucky man Morgan", he looked at Reid and said, "you said a mouthfull there pretty boy", he kept his eyes on Penelope as she walked closer and closer.

Dave stopped beside Derek and put Penelopes hand in his, he then kissed her cheek before walking over and joining the rest of the family, the minister smiled and said,  
"dearly beloved we are gathered here today to finally join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Derek gently squeezed her hand and smiled as the minister said, "love, true love is the reason we are all here today".

The minister then said, "who gives this bride in matrimony today"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "I do", he then stepped back beside his beautiful wife as then the ceremony continued. He looked at the happy couple and asked for the rings, Penelope said, "ohhhh we don't have any ri", Fran said, "here you go", Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma".

She winked and said, "you're very welcome baby boy", he handed the rings to the minister as he said, "God we stand before you today to join this couple in the bonds of holy matrimony, their love is a light and we ask that you please bless them with nothing but joy, peace, love and happiness". Penelope took a deep breath as her heart raced.

Derek kept glancing from Penelope to the minister as he said, "Derek take this ring and slide it on Penelopes finger and repeat after me", Derek nervously took the ring between his fingers. The minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Derek smiled and said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife".

The minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of the days of my life", he licked his lips and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life". He then heard, "Penelope slide the ring on Dereks finger and repeat after me", she took the ring into her fingers and very shakily slid it onto his finger.

She looked Derek in the eyes as the minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". She then heard, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life", as tears streamed down her face she said, "I promise to love,  
honor and cherish you all the days of my life".

The minister said, "I've personally known the bride and groom for years and I am pleased to know that they are finally getting to be with the people they are meant to be with, each other". He took a deep breath as he looked around and said, "if there is anyone that can show why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a short pause he opened his mouth to speak and Hank started clapping his hands as he squealed, "mommaaaaaaaaaaaa", Penelope looked around and said, "I babyyy momma will get you in just a minute". He giggled and laid his head down on Frans shoulder, the minister grinned and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Derek and Penelope stood there looking lovingly into each others eyes and the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he cupped her face in his hands and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they pulled apart, the minister smiled as he opened his mouth to speak.

He looked around the room and said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", the small room was filled with the sounds of whistles and the squeals of congratulations. Derek smiled as he leaned in and claimed his wifes lips with his, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", they then watched as Fran put Hank down and he wobbily ran over to them, Penelope picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks and everybody grinned as the sound of his giggles filled the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 38

Derek smiled as Todd motioned for the food to be wheeled into the room, he looked at Fran who nodded her head yes and as they wheeled the huge cake into the room all  
you could hear was cheers. Derek looked at Todd and said, "how long has this been in the works", he said, "not long, not long at all", Penelope looked at her mother  
in law and said, "thank you, thank you for everything".

Fran hugged her and said, "you are very welcome honey and might I say that you are the other half of my sons heart", she wiped away the tears and said, "and he's mine  
Fran, he's definitley mine". Dave said, "I'd like to make a toast", Todd made sure that everybody had their glasses of champagne, welllll everybody but Jack, Henry  
and Hank.

Dave held up his glass and said, "I'd like to say that it's about time kitten and her hotstuff finally got together, we didn't think that it was ever going to happen  
but it did". Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and smiled as Dave said, "may your marriage be filled with love, joy and happiness", he winked at Fran and  
then said, "and of course more grandbabies for me and Bella".

Derek leaned in and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she rested her forehead against his and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, you and  
mini hotstuff Morgan" causing everybody to laugh. After the glasses were all clinked together Fran said, "I believe that it's time for the newlyweds first dance", it  
was then that Derek led her to the center of the huge room and pulled her into his arms.

The music started and Penelope grinned as she heard, "AT LAST MY LOVE HAS COME ALONG", she laid her head down on Dereks chest and sighed happily and said, "this is  
one of my favorite songs". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "mine to but I never thought that it would happen, I never thought that my love would come along  
but here you are in my arms and in my heart and you are going to stay in both forever".

She pulled back and kissed his lips and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Hank and the rest of our amazing family", he winked at her as he  
kissed the top of her nose and said, "today's perfect, simply perfect". She nodded her head and said, "it is" as they then continued to dance their way across the  
room as their family clapped their hands and cheered them on.

Reid grinned as he watched the boys playing together, JJ said, "so Mr. Reid do you want another son or a daughter"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes", she laughed  
and said, "huh"?, he sighed happily and said, "twins would be nice don't you think", her mouth flew open and she said, "twins huh", he said, "yep, twin daughters would  
be nice".

Emily sighed happily as Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, he said, "so Mrs. Hotchner, when were you going to tell me that you  
were pregnant", she turned around and looked at him and said, "how did you know"?, he said, "well my dear wife you haven't had anything other than juice, water and  
tea for the past few days".

She turned in his arms and said, "I just found out 3 days ago", he said, "and when were you going to tell me"?, she said, "tonight", he kissed her lips and said, "sooo  
how far along are you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "12 weeks". He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "is everything ok with you and with the  
baby", she nodded her head and said, "everything's fine".

Dave walked over and said, "what are you two whispering about"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "can I have everybodys attention please", everybody then looked  
at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "we're pregnantttttt", the room was filled with squeals as the women all hugged her while the men congratulated  
Hotch on the news of another member to their ever growing family.


	39. Chapter 39

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 39

As the evening continued the newlyweds couldn't keep their hands or eyes off of each other, they danced and laughed and laughed and danced until Fran said, "honey he's getting tired so I'm gonna take him home and put him to bed". Penelope and Derek both kissed Hank and told him they loved him and Dave walked over and said, "mommy and daddy will see you tomorrow little man".

Derek looked at him and said, "tomorrow"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes because for tonight you two are going to be in the honeymoon suite at The Haven", Penelope said, "you've all done so much for us already, you didn't have to do that". Emily grinned and said, "every husband and wife deserve to spend their wedding night alone so that they can properly celebrate".

Penelope blushed and said, "good point", JJ said, "don't worry he'll be fine with his nana and nonno", she nodded her head and they waved as Fran and the girls hugged them and then headed out the door with a very tired little boy. Dave leaned in and said, "congratulations again you two", Hotch hugged Penelope and kissed her on the cheek and said, "congratulations Garcia sorry Morgan".

She laughed and said, "it's going to take some getting use to I guess" causing them all to laugh, Reid said, "you look so beautiful, so happy", she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you my heap of gray matter, I love you to". He blushed and said, "go, have fun with your husband", she sighed and said, "I'll never tire of hearing or saying that, my husband".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "and I'll never tire of calling you my wife", Dave walked over and paid Todd for the wonderful party and with help from JJ and Emily got the cake loaded into the car. Dave said, "you have a limo outside waiting to wisk the two of you away", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "thank you so so much papa bear".

Dave smiled and said, "anything for you kitten", Derek smiled as he intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "we want to thank you all so much for everything that you've done to help us". Reid grinned and said, "you're very welcome now get out of here and spend some time alone with your beautiful wife", Derek laughed and said,  
"I like the way you think pretty boy".

Everybody followed them out of the diner and when they started walking toward the limo they started tossing birdseed at the newlyweds, Derek grinned as the driver then opened the doors so that him and his new bride could slide inside. When the door shut he laughed and said, "can you believe this, we're married"?, she giggled and said,  
"we have an amazing family don't we", he kissed her lips gently and said, "that we do".

He rolled the window down and him and Penelope started waving as the car pulled away from the curb, their family stood there waving until the limo disappeared around the corner. Hotch said, "today was a huge success don't ya think", Dave said, "definitely, two people that have belonged together are finally together and now the three of them can be a family".

Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and said, "I'm going to call and check on those results", Dave nodded his head and said, "good idea Aaron", JJ walked over and said,  
"can you believe it, we pulled it off"?, Dave laughed and said, "they were pleasantly surprised don't you think"?, JJ nodded her head happily and said, "most deinitley Dave".

JJ said, "don't forget we've got Hanks birthday party Friday", Dave said, "ohhhh don't you worry Fran isn't going to let anything go wrong as far as her grandsons party is concerned" earning a laugh from JJ. Dave said, "I just hope that when we get the DNA results back that Hank is indeed Morgans", JJ said, "me to because if he isn't Morgans heart is going to be shattered", Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "so true JJ so true".

Derek and Penelope made out all the way up to the honeymoon suite, he fumbled as he put the keycard in the slot, the door opened and he picked her up causing her to gasp in surprise. She said, "what are you doing hotstuff", he said, "carrying my bride over the threshold my love" and then they were both giggling as he carried her through the door.


	40. Chapter 40

This chapter contains sexual content

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 40

Derek kissed her lips passionately as he gently put her down on her feet, she laughed and said, "uhhhh we don't have any clothes", he said, "yeah we do" as he headed across the room. He picked up a note and it said, "HERE IS AN OUTFIT OF CLOTHES FOR YOU TO WEAR HOME TOMORROW AND PENELOPE YOU HAVE A SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE BATHROOM".

Derek said, "surprise huhhhh, wonder what it is"?, she walked over and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "why don't you get rid of these pesky clothes and I'll be right out", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "your wish is my command goddess". She said, "you're my dream come true sugar shack", he winked at her as she turned around and headed into the bathroom.

Derek didn't waste any time as he stripped down to his boxers, he had the covers turned down on the bed, he had some soft music playing throughout the room, he took a deep breath and said, "you did it, you finally married your baby girl". He was pulled back to reality when the bathroom door opened to reveal Penelope standing there in a black teddy.

He swallowed hard and said, "beautiful, absolutely beautiful", she walked slowly toward him and turned around and said, "like what you see"?, he said, "I love what I see, every single inch that I see". He reached for the belt and tugged it open, he felt his heart racing as he slid the jacket down over her creamy skin, he then leaned down and started kissing his way from her shoulder up to her full lips.

It wasn't long at all before the teddy found it's way down her body and was puddled at her feet in the floor, he picked her up and carried her to the bed and gently placed her in the center. She propped herself up on her elbows and said, "you are perfection sugar", he stepped closer and said, "you're the perfection here", the bed then dipped as he climbed on to join her.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said,  
"and I love you Mr. Morgan", she then pulled him in for another kiss. When they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Derek", he smiled as he settled in between her creamy thighs.

Penelopes hands slid down to the waist of his boxers and she smiled as she slid them down over his hips, Derek said, "like what you see goddess"?, she said, "every inch my adonis, every inch". He caressed her cheek and said, "I want tonight to be perfect for you", she said, "handsome as long as I'm with you it will be", he smiled as he claimed her lips again.

As Derek slid inside her she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, now she wasn't a virgin not by a longshot but Derek was bigger than any other man that she had ever been with so once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her time to adjust to his girth. She wiggled her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started slowly slid in and out of her.

Everything was perfect as they set out a slow pace, he wanted to take his time and show her exactly how much he loved her, he wanted to make sure that she could feel his love in every touch, every kiss, every caress. Derek loved Penelope with all his heart and he had for years and if Savannah hadn't gotten pregant with Hank they would have been together long ago.

They moved as one as they worked to bring each other the most pleasure, as his pace quickened she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her husband. Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her starting to tighten up around him like a vice, she moaned his name over and over as he pounded into her over and over.

A few long, hard thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" as he collapsed on the bed and they both gasped for air. she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and kissed his chest as they laid there basking in the afterglow of their very passionate love making session.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that was perfect", she looked up at him and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips gently and said "I love you to", she then giggled as he rolled her back over onto her back. She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I hope you had your wheaties hotstuff because I'm gonna wear you out", he smiled as she rolled them over and quickly straddled his waist.

He smiled up at her and said, "wear me out gorgeous, wear me out", seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as she sank down on him as they continued to celebrate their love, allllll night long.


	41. Chapter 41

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 41

Penelope woke up the next morning pleasantly sore, she smiled as memories of their numberous lovemaking sessions, they had made love in the shower, the garden tub, on the dresser, on the floor, on the balcony before making love again on the bed and collasping from exhaustion. She sighed as she felt Dereks strong loving arms as they wrapped around her.

He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and said, "morning wife", she grinned and said, "mornin husband", he said, "I still can't believe that we're married", she looked over her shoulder and said, "me either". She held up her finger and said, "but there's the ring soooooooo it must be real", he laughed and said, "ohhhh it is real sweetness, totally real".

She said, "you wore me out lastnight", he said, "I just couldn't get enough of you baby girl", he kissed his way across her shoulder and said, "how are you feeling this morning", she blushed and said, "sore, pleasantly sore". He leaned in and whispered, "you know what they say don't ya"?, she said, "no, what do they say", he rolled he over onto her back and said, "what put the soreness in will take it out".

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and said, "ohhhh do they now"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "yeah it's a proven fact gorgeous". She giggled as he climbed between her legs and said, "oh yes it's a proven fact", she said, "well how about we test that theory", he kissed her lips and said, "I love the way you think goddess".

Across town Savannah wakes up in her cell, she rubs her eyes and sits up when she hears the guard say, "you're attorney's here to see you", she stood up and waited for the door to open. The guard cuffed her and led her to the room where her lawyer is, he chained her to the table and turned around and said, "I'll be right outside the door".

After the officer left them alone she leaned in and said, "what were you able to find out"?, she said, "well Derek and Penelope are married", she said, "MARRIED, ARE YOU SERIOUS"?, she said, "sadly yes, they are on their honeymoon right now". Savannah said, "and where's my son", her attorney said, "he's with Fran and David Rossi right now".

Savannah said, "is there anything we can do to get Hank away from them", she said, "are you willing to tell who the father is"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeee I'm not". The attorney said, "do you know who the father is"?, she laughed and said, "of course I do", the woman held up her hands and said, "I was just wondering that's all".

Savannah sighed and said, "so what's going on with my case"?, her attorney opened her briefcase and said, "well bail was refused so until your trial you will remain in here". She said, "bail was refused but I didn't do anything", her lawyer said, "you tampered with evidence and you lied under oath, you and Chad both did", Savannah said, "where's Chad, is he in jail"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes he is".

Her attorney looked at her and said, "Derek did the DNA test, he did it before he married Penelope", Savannah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so what happens when he gets the results back", she said, "well that depends on who the father is". She said, "what if Derek is the father"?, she said, "well in that case he will be given full custody of his son".

Savannah said, "and if Chad's the father", she said, "custody of Hank will them be turned over to Chads family until he gets out of jail and then he will be given full and permanent custody of his son". She said, "what about me, when do I get to see my son"?, she said, "you won't", Savannah hit the table and said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WON'T"?, her attorney said, "your rights to your son have been terminated".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "whattttt, they can't do that, can they", she nodded her head and said, "it's already done, the paperwork is finalized", she just sat there shaking her head. She looked up at her attorney and said, "how long before they find out the results of the tests"?, she said, "by this weekend", Savannah said, "Friday is Hanks birthday, he'll be a year old".

Savannah reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I can't believe that my baby turns 1 in a few days and I'm going to miss it", her attorney reached over and she gently squeezed her clients hand and said, "I'm sorry Savannah". Meanwhile across town in the honeymoon suite Derek collapses on the bed beside his wife, she rolls over and kisses his lips and said, "they were soooooooo right hotstuff" causing him to smile and say, "see I told ya".

Penelope playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "I can't wait to see our boy", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "me either gorgeous, me either", he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "how about a quick shower before we check out"?, she jumped up and said, "catch me if you can", he jumped up out of the bed and she squeeled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the shower with his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 42

About 90 minutes later the newlyweds pulled up in the limo, the driver got out and walked around and opened the door, Derek climbed out first, he then held his hand out for his bride. She put her hand in his and smiled as she climbed out of the backseat, the driver said, "have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Morgan", Penelope giggled and said, "I'll never tire of hearing that".

Derek said, "me either", he then looked at the driver and said, "thanks man, you to", they then intertwined fingers as they headed up the path toward the huge front door. When the door opened Fran put Hank down and said, "look, mommy and daddy are home", the little boy trotted over toward them happily squealing, Derek picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks.

Dave said, "sooo newlyweds how are you this morning", Derek looked at Penelope and then looked at Dave and said, "we're great", Fran smiled as she watched Hank lean over and reach his arms out to Penelope. She hugged the little boy and said, "mommy and daddy have missed you", he laid his head down on her shoulder and patted her on the cheek and smiled.

Derek said, "so how were things here", Dave said, "good, everything went good, we bathed Hank and then he wanted to play with Clooney before story time", Fran sighed happily and said, "so what's on the agenda for today"?, Derek said, "furniture shopping I guess momma". Fran nodded her head and said, "that's a good idea", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I can't wait to move into our new home".

Fran said, "I know you two are excited about your new home but it's gonna seem lonely around here when you're all gone", Penelope hugged her mother in law and said, "we hope to see a lot of you guys, of all of the family". Dave laughed and said, "ohhhh don't worry you will kitten, you will", Derek said, "where are we going to put our furniture when we buy it"?, Fran quickly said, "you can put it in our storage building in the back yard".

Derek said, "are you sure momma, because you guys have done so much already", Dave said, "of course we're sure, you're our children and we want to do this, we want to help you". Penelope kissed Dave on the cheek and said, "thank you papa bear", he laughed and said, "you're very welcome kitten", Penelope said, "would you two like to go shopping with us", Fran smiled and nodded her head and said, "we'd love to".

Before they left Derek put Clooney into the room with Mudgie and said, "don't worry we'll be back soon", both dogs barked and wagged their tails as they watched the family walking out of the house. Derek put Hank into his car seat and kissed the top of his head and said, "are you ready for some fun"?, he clapped his hands and squealed as Derek walked around the car and climbed in behind the steering wheel.

The ride to where they were going didn't take long and soon they were walking through the store, it didn't take Penelope long before she started finding the furniture that she wanted. She looked up at Derek and said, "what do you think hotstuff, do you think this will look good in the living room across from the fireplace"?, he said, "I think it will look perfect there sweetness".

A few minutes later they had the furniture they wanted for the living room and study and were now moving on to things for the kitchen, Derek walked over to the dishes and said, "what about these baby girl"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "I love it sug". They then spent a few more minutes picking out things for their kitchen before splitting up.

Fran said, "why don't Penelope, me and Hank go and look for things for the bedrooms and you two can look for things for the bathrooms and laundry room", Dave winked at her and said, "anything for you Bella". Derek kissed his wife and son before walking toward the other side of the store with Dave, Fran smiled at Penelope and said,  
"now the three of us can have some funnnnnn" as they headed toward the bedding department.


	43. Chapter 43

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 43

When Derek and Dave rejoined Fran, Hank and Penelope they couldn't help but smile when they heard Hank giggling, he was having a blast rolling around on the mattress for his big boy bed. Derek walked over and said, "that looks like fun", Penelope said, "what do you think handsome, he loves this bed", Derek said, "does it come with rails"?, she winked at him and nodded her hed yes.

Derek said, "I love it", she kissed his lips gently and said, "we're almost done", Derek said, "what room or rooms is left", she said, "our bedroom", he said, "ahhhh I see". Fran said, "how about we take Hank and go home and wait for the stuff to be delivered so the two of you can focus on the things that you want for your master bedroom", Derek said, "thanks momma, we won't be long".

Dave smiled and said, "take your time, we love spending time with our grandson", Fran nodded her head as she picked up Hank and said, "I think that it might be ice cream timeee" causing Hank to clap his hands and laugh. Penelope kissed her son on the cheek and said, "when mommy and daddy get home mommy will read you a story", he jabbered something that nobody could understand and she grinned and said, "that's what I thought to" causing Hank to laugh.

Derek and Penelope watched as Dave, Fran and Hank walked toward the front of the store before they headed back to get the things for their bedroom, Penelope sighed as they looked at bed after bed. Derek said, "what's wrong sweetness", she said, "I don't know, none of these beds are really what I want"?, he said, "what kind of bed do you want"?, she said, "I want a huge bed and I want a canopy on it".

Derek saw a salesman walking up the aisle and got his attention, he walked over and said, "can I help you"?, Penelope described the bed she wanted and he said, "we just got a shipment of those in today, they're still in the back". Penelope smiled when Derek said, "we'd like one of those please", the man nodded his head yes and he said, "I'll add it to your order" as he headed to the storeroom.

Penelope said, "what do you think of this dresser"?, he said, "I like it but what about this one here, it will go better with the wood around the door facings", she said, "ohhhhh it would wouldn't it", he kissed her lips and said, "and it comes with 2 bedside tables so that will be perfect". By the time they were finished some time later they were both exhausted.

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "let's go let them know that we're finished and then we can head back to Rossis for some family time with Hank", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "and I love you to Mrs. Morgan" as they turned around and headed toward the back of the store.

A few minutes later they were on the way back to casa Rossi, Derek glanced over and said, "today's perfect", she said, "well almost perfect"?, Derek said, "what could make it perfect"?, she said, "if the DNA results were back saying that Hank is ours". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "now that would be perfect wouldn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "that it would handsome, that it would".

All they heard when they walked through the front door was Hank laughing as he chased Clooney and Mudgie, Dave grinned and said, "there you go little man", Derek and his new bride stood there watching for a few minutes before they walked forward laughing. Dave said, "how did it go", Penelope said, "everything should be here in the morning".

Fran grinned and said, "did you get everythign you were looking for"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement and Penelope said, "everything, right down to my dream bed". Dave said, "Aaron called and said that the DNA results should be ready by Friday, he's talked to the techs and they are putting a rush on it", Derek said, "I thought it already had a rush on it".

Dave said, "they did butttttt you know Aaron", Penelope said, "bossman is great, you're all great and we don't know what we'd do without you guys", Fran walked over and hugged her son and said, "we're going to head on up to our room can you lock up for us"?, Derek said, "yeah sure momma", she then rubbed the top of Hanks head and said, "good night little man nana loves you".

As they watched Dave and Fran head up the stairs Derek said, "I'm gonna lock up why don't you go ahead and take him up and get him ready for his bath and I'll be right up". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I love you more", she then picked up Hank and headed up the stairs toward the bathroom.

During the bath Penelope and Derek got wetter than Hank did, Derek laughed and said, "he loves to splash", she giggled as she put his pjs on and said, "yep he sure does". She then started wiggling her fingers at Hank and said, "I think it's time for the tickle monster", Hank squealed as Penelope picked him up and carried him into their room.

They all laid down on the bed and Hank looked at them as Penelope opened the book and started reading and it wasn't long before they were all peacefully sleeping from their exhausting day.


	44. Chapter 44

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 44

The rest of the week flew by rather fast as they worked on the plans for Hanks first birthday, Penelope and Derek were excited but nobody was as excited as Hank Spencer Morgan. Derek watched as his son toddled behind Clooney clapping his hands, he couldn't believe that after everything that had happened over the past few months that his son, yes his son was so happy.

Derek shook his head and knocked away the thoughts that Hank wasn't his, he could tell by looking at the toddler that he was his son, Fran had said lots of times that Hank looked just like Derek did that that smiled and said, "no matter what the DNA results say you are my son, you were my son when you were born and you will be my son when I die".

He felt two arms wrap around him and a soft voice say, "hiya hotstuff", he put his hands on hers and said, "hiya baby", she smiled as he turned around to face his new bride. He kissed her lips gently and said, "is everything ready"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it sure is all we're waiting on is the rest of the team to get here and then the party can start".

Derek rested his hers and said, "have I told you that I love you today"?, she said, "hmmmm let me think", he laughed and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you",  
she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome". They were pulled from their conversation by Hank squealing as he ran across the room toward the front door, Derek ran over and picked his son up before answering the door.

When he opened the door he saw the smiling faces of JJ, Reid and Henry, Hank wiggled to get down out of Dereks arms and once he was down on the floor Henry took him by the hand and led him into the other room. JJ grinned and said, "somebody's excited today"?, she smiled and said, "he's been so happy all day", Reid said, "wowwww this place looks great".

Derek said, "he loves the minions sooooooo everything is minions", Reid said, "I can't wait to see the cake", Derek said, "come on pretty boy and I'll show you the cake". JJ leaned in and said, "sooooo how is married life treating ya", she sighed happily and said, "wonderfully", she hugged her friend and said, "I'm glad that everything is going good".

Penelope said, "me to Jayje now if only we'd find out the DNA results", it was then that they heard another knock at the door, JJ said, "I'll get it", she walked over and saw the Hotchners standing there. Jack said, "hi aunt JJ, where's Henry", she said, "hi Jackers, he took Hank through the house", Jack ran by her and said, "bye aunt JJ".

JJ laughed and said, "bye Jack", Emily and Hotch stepped inside and said, "so how's the party going", she said, "Hanks having a great time", Hotch laughed and said,  
"I can't believe that he's a year old already". JJ said, "yeah me either", she closed the door and they headed through the house to join the others, when they stepped into the back yard they saw minions everywhere.

Dave said, "come come", Hotch laughed and said, "wowwwww, look at all the minions", Dave laughed and said, "yeah Hank loves them sooooo they are pretty much everywhere today". Emily said, "awwww look at that", when everybody turned they saw Hank hugging an inflatable minion, Fran said, "that's his favorite one", Emily pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures and said, "now that's adorable".

Dave said, "alright who's ready to partyyyyy", Jack and Henry said, "meeeeeeeee", Hank clapped his hands and squealed as the adults gathered closer so that the party could start. Just as they were getting ready to open the presents there was a knock at the door, Derek said, "I'll be right back", Penelope said, "don't worry handsome we'll wait on you" causing him to grin as he headed inside the house.

When he opened the door and saw the smiling face of Heather standing there with an envelope in her hands, he swallowed hard as she said, "I have the DNA results",  
he stepped aside and said, "please come in". She handed him the papers that could in the blink of an eye shatter his entire world, he took a deep breath as he started opening the envelope.


	45. Chapter 45

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 45

Penelope walked over to the door and saw Heather handing Derek an envelope, she stepped inside just as he started opening it, he looked up to see her and said, "I I just can't". He put it in her hand and said, "can you open it and tell me what it says", she said, "sure hotstuff", she tool a deep breath as she opened the envelope and took out the results.

Derek nervously stood as she started reading the letter, he could see her mouth moving but wasn't comprehending what she was saying, that was until she said, "therefore with a 99.943% match Derek Morgan is the father of Hank Spencer Morgan". A smile graced his lips and he pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "say that again", she grinned and said, "he's yours sugar shack, Hank is your son", he picked her up and twirled her around and started squealing, "he's ours, he's ours". Everybody heard the squealing going on and ran inside to see what was going on, Reid said, "what's wrong"?, Derek walked over and hugged Reid and said, "he's mine pretty boy, Hank's my son".

Reid squeezed him tight and said, "that's wonderful news Morgan, congratulations", Fran hugged her son and said, "I knew it, I just knew it", Derek said, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him momma". She smiled and said, "you don't have to worry about that now, he's yours and nobody can take him away from you and his mommy".

Penelope picked Hank up and kissed his cheek and said, "mommy and daddy love you soooo much", Heather smiled and said, "congratulations you two ohhh and Derek I've got that other paperwork ready for your signature". Penelope said, "other paperwork", he said, "yes, I was hoping that you would want to adopt Hank", she kissed the little boys cheeks and said, "of course I want to adopt him, yes, yes, yes".

Hank patted her on the cheeks and said, "mommmmmmmmm", she smiled and said, "that's right little prince mommmm's right", Heather grinned and said, "I'm going to go and let you continue with your celebrating". Derek said, "please stay, today is Hanks first birthday and we are having a party in the backyard", she grinned and said,  
"I'd be honored to stay and celebrate with you".

They led her out into the backyard and continued with the celebration, Derek said, "I'd like to thank everybody for being here to celebrate our sons first birthday",  
everybody clapped their hands. Reid put Hank up in his high chair and started handing him his gifts, the little boy smiled and laughed as he opened gift after gift after gift.

By the time he had opened all of his gifts he had everything from minion outfits to minion books, his family got everything they could find with minions on it and Hank couldn't have loved his gifts more. He ate, laughed and played as his family and friends watched on, he was so exhausted by the end of the day that he couldn't wait for his nap.

Penelope said, "handsome why don't you go lay our son down for his nap", he kissed her on the lips and said, "sounds like a good idea baby girl, he's had a long hard day". Emily rubbed her growing stomach and said, "he only turns 1 once and he's had a blast", JJ nodded her head and said, "I remember when Henry turned one, ohhhhh we did think we were ever going to get the cake out of his hair".

Hotch laughed and said, "it was the same with Jack when he turned 1 but they aren't little long, they grow up on you before you know it", Fran nodded her head as she looked at her three kids and said, "they sure do and then your babies are having babies". Derek took his son into his arms and said, "I'll be right back just as soon as I get him down".

Penelope blew him a kiss and said, "nigh nigh baby mommy loves you", as Derek headed up the stairs Penelope sighed and said, "today has been a wonderful day", Heather said, "I'm just glad that the results worked out this way". Fran said, "me to Heather, me to", Dave said, "so now Chad and Savannah are out of the picture and you and Derek can focus on your family".

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "that we can papa bear, that we can" and then the women started making plans for Emilys baby shower


	46. Chapter 46

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 46

The next few months flew by and the family was kept busy with working cases and helping Derek and Penelope move into their new house, Emily who was now over 7 months pregnant wasn't allowed to work because of minor complications. When the team would go away on cases she would go and sit in Penelopes office and if they were out of town at night both her and Jack would stay at the Morgan home.

The team was currently out of town on another case and Emily was currently sitting on the couch with Penelope, she blew out a deep breath as she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "so PG how are you feeling, any better"?, she took a sip of her tea and said, "yeah doing a little better not quite as nauseated". Emily smiled at her and said, "have you taken a home pregancy test"?, she shook her head and said, "no".

Emily said, "sounds to me like a good idea", Penelope said, "I bought 1, wellllll 5 but I don't think that's what's wrong with me Em", Emily said, "are you sick at your stomach"?, she said, "yeah, sometimes only in the mornings but other times it's alllllll day long". She nodded her head and said, "what about energy"?, Penelope said, "I use to have energy but for the past few weeks it's been very low".

She grinned and said, "what about your boobs, are they sensitive"?, Penelope blushed and said, "now that you mention it yeah they are", Emily said, "trust me PG you are pregnant". She smiled and said, "ohhh that would be wonderful Em", Emily put her hand on her friends arm and said, "go and take the tests", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ya think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so".

Penelope stood up and said, "I'll be right back", Emily laughed and shook her head as she watched her friend disappear at the top of the stairs, she sat there sipping her tea until she was hit with a sharp pain in her back. She winced in pain and said, "easy little one don't kick mommas kidney so hard", it wasn't long before she had another pain and it radiated around to her stomach.

Emily picked up her cell and dialed a phone number and while she was waiting on somebody to answer she said, "PG I need you", she then heard, "hey Emily what's up"?,  
she said, "Fran I could be wrong but I think I'm in labor". Fran said, "I'll be right there just stay calm", she said, "I will, see ya soon", after the call ended she looked up to see her friend walking down the stairs.

Penelope said, "did you call me Em"?, she said, "yep and I think we might need to head to the hospital", she said, "why, what's wrong"?, she said, "I think I'm going into labor". Penelope said, "you're only 7 months Em", she said, "I know that but the baby doesn't", Penelope said, "I'll call Fran and get her to come and stay with the boys".

Emily said, "already done it, she's on her way", she said, "alright, now what"?, Emily said, "how about you tell me the results of your tests", she said, "let's not worry about that now". Emily patted the couch beside her and said, "come, sit", Penelope walked over and sat down on the couch beside her and Emily said, "PG, what did the tests say"?, she mumbled something that Emily couldn't hear or understand.

Emily said, "what"?, Penelope looked up and said, "positive, they're all positive", Emily then hugged her friend and said, "that's wonderful Penelope, I'm so happy for you and Mor" and that's all she was able to get out before she was hit with another pain. Penelope said, "how long have you been having the pains"?, she took a deep breath and said, "since you went upstairs to take the tests".

Penelope said, "and how long ago was your last pain"?, she said, "about 4 minutes ago", Penelope opened her mouth to speak but that's when they heard the front door open as Fran stepped inside. She ran over to the couch and said, "have you had any more contractions"?, she said, "I just had one about a minute ago", Fran said, "I don't thin we're going to have time to get you to the hospital".

Emily looked up at Fran and said, "what are we going to do"?, Fran said, "Penelope I need you to help me get Emily into the bedroom", Penelope nodded her head and no sooner did they get her up off the couch did a puddle of liquid fell at her feet. Emily looked up and said, "ohhhhhhhh nooooo", Fran said, "it's alright sweetie, don't worry everything's going to be fine" as they led her down the hall toward the bedroom.


	47. Chapter 47

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 47

They got Emily settled on the bed and Fran said, "I need to see how dilated you are, okay honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay Fran", she then raised the sheet up to her knees and said, "you're almost fully dilated Emily". Emily looked at Penelope and said, "Aaron, I need Aaron", Fran said, "I'll call him so that you can talk to him".

She then looked at Penelope and said, "I'm going to need something sharp to cut the cord, I'm going to need something to wrap the baby in and I'm going to need for you to call and get the paramedics on their way". Penelope nodded her head in agreement before she rushed out of the room, Fran then grabbed Emilys phone and pulled up Hotchs number and hit talk.

After a few rings Emily heard, "hi sweetheart", Emily said, "please tell me that you're on the way home"?, he laughed and said, "we are and we should be there in a few minutes". He heard the phone drop and her scream out in pain as she was hit with another contraction, Fran put the cell on speaker and said, "Aaron, Emily is in labor".

Hotch said, "l l labor but it's to early", Fran said, "we know that but the baby doesn't know and doesn't care", Penelope ran into the room and said, "here are the scissors, here's a blanket and the medics are on the way". Emily said, "Aaron I'm scared", he said, "I know you are Em but Fran and Penelope are going to take good care of you".

She said, "I know but I wish you were here", he said, "we'll be there as soon as we can", Dave said, "I'll go and see how much longer till we land", he nodded his head and said, "thanks Dave". Penelope then sat on the bed beside her friend and wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing great my raven haired beauty", Emily blew out a deep breath and said, "thanks PG".

Fran raised the sheet again and said, "alright honey you are fully dilated and ready to start pushing so on your next contraction I need you to push and keep pushing until I tell you to stop". Emily nodded her head yes and it wasn't long before she was hit with a hard contraction, she grabbed Penelopes hand and did what Fran told her to do and kept pushing until she was told to stop.

Hotch said, "I'm so proud of you Em, you are so strong", tears streamed down Emilys face as she said, "I love you Aaron and I don't feel very strong right now", he said, "well trust me you are". Penelope gently squeezed her hand and said, "he's right Em, you are one of the strongest women I have ever met and this little girl or little boy is going to be lucky to have you as their mommy".

Fran said, "you're going great Emily, doing just great", she relaxed against the pillow and said, "I don't know what I would do without you or PG", Hotch smiled and said, "I don't either Em". Penelope said, "we love you so much Em", she raised up and moaned in pain as she was hit with contraction after contraction, when she fell against the pillows Penelope wiped her forehead.

Hotch ran his hand over his head and said, "we're getting ready to land Em and then I'll be there", she said, "I love you Aaronnnnnn" and she was hit with the hardest contraction of the night. Fran looked up and said, "alright Emily, on the next contraction your baby will be here, are you ready"?, she said, "I can't Fran, I'm so so tired".

Penelope said, "you can do this Em, you can", she shook her head and said, "I just can't", Hotch said, "you can do this Em, I love you and Jack loves you and this little baby loves you and we know that you can do this". She was hit with a contraction and she grabbed Penelopes hand and screamed out and she didn't stop pushing until she heard the cries of her child.

Fran grinned as she cut the cord, she then wiped the baby off and wrapped it up in the blanket and handed it to Emily, Hotch said, "are they alright Fran"?, she said,  
"both mother and daughter are doing great Aaron". Hotch said, "daughter, I have a daughter", the jet was filled with the sounds of hands clapping and with the squeals of congratulations.

Emily smiled down at her daughter and said, "you're so beautiful and mommy and daddy love you so much", by the time Hotch and the rest of the team got there they were loading both Emily and the baby into the back of the ambulance. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm so proud of you baby girl".

She looked up at him and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm pregnant", his eyes practically lit up and he picked her up and twirled her around and around and said, "I love you, I love you". As he held her in his arms he couldn't help but smile as he realized that he was without a doubt the luckiest man in the world and all of his dreams were coming true.


	48. Chapter 48

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 48

About an hour later the growing family walked into Emilys room, she looked up and grinned as Penelope said, "ohhhh Em she's gorgeous", Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and then kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "I think she looks just like her momma". Derek kissed Emily on the cheek and said, "how are you doing"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "tired but wonderful".

Dave said, "so what's the little angels name"?, Hotch looked at Emily and then the rest of the team and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Annabella Marie Hotchner". Penelope looked up and said, "Marie"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "named after her godmother", Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "I'm so so honored".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "and we were hoping that you would be her godfather", he hugged Hotch and said, "of course", Emily looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he nodded his head and smiled as the little sleeping bundle was put into his arms. He glanced down at her and said, "hello Annabella I'm your uncle Derek and I'm going to work with your aunt Penelope to spoil you rotten".

Emily laughed and said, "I don't doubt it", Penelope said, "she's so adorable", Hotch said, "she's so much like Em", Dave said, "that she is, I think that we might have the next class of the BAU right here". Hotch laughed and said, "I believe you're right", Penelope giggled and said, "I can see it now, we'll have Jack, Henry,  
Hank and little Annabella".

Derek smiled at her and said, "and don't forget about this little one" as he put his free hand on her stomach, she grinned and said, "this little miracle is going to take her mommas place as the analyst" causing the team to laugh. Derek brushed his lips against hers and said, "nobody can take your place sweetness", she laughed and said, "keep talking like that and you are soooo getting lucky later".

They were all laughing and talking when they heard a knock on the door, Hotch smiled and said, "Heather, come in", she stepped inside and said, "Fran said that you were here". She looked down in Dereks arms and said, "ohhhh Emily your baby is beautiful", she smiled and said, "thanks Heather", Hotch said, "Heather we would like for you to meet Annabella Marie Hotchner".

Heather said, "she's adorable", Hotch said, "of course she is she looks like her mommy", Emily kissed his lips and said, "you might be a little biased there", he winked at her and said, "trust me Em she's beautiful just like you". Dave said, "Jack is going to love her", Emily smiled and said, "ya really think so"?, they all nodded their heads and said, "definitely" in unison.

Derek looked at Heather and said, "what brings you here, is something wrong"?, she pulled out some papers and handed them to Penelope and she said, "are these what I think they are"?, Heather nodded her head and said, "they are". Penelope opened the envelope and pulled the papers out and grinned as she read, "mother Penelope Marie Garcia Morgan".

Derek handed Annabella to Reid and then pulled his wife into his arms and crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "now everything is perfect baby girl". She put his hand on her stomach and said, "first you come home, then we start dating after your divorce from Savannah was final, then we get married, today I find out I'm pregnant and Hank is my son the only thing that we need now is for this little one to be born".

Emily said, "don't worry PG the time will pass away before you know it", Derek grinned and said, "she's right before we know it our little girl will be here", she looked up at him and said, "little girl huh"?, he rubbed her stomach and said, "yep, this little bundle is going to be a little girl and then I'll have 2 baby girls and a"  
and Penelope said, "mini hotstuff" causing everybody to laugh.

Once Chapter Left


	49. Chapter 49

Surprise Baby Girl-Ch 49

Epilogue- 7 Months Later

Everybody was gathered at the hospital waiting to hear news on Penelope and the baby, Fran looked down at Hank and said, "it won't be long before we find out if you have a little brother or sister". Hank clapped his little hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy babyyyyy", Dave kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "you are going to make a great big brother".

They looked up to see Derek walking toward them, Hank jumped down and ran over to his daddy, Derek picked him up and said, "hi little man", Fran said, "how is everybody doing"?, he sighed happily and said, "both of my baby girls are doing great". He looked down at Hank and said, "you have a little sister", Hank giggled and then he said, "yayyyyyy siser".

Derek laughed and said, "they're moving them into their room right now", Fran smiled and said, "what are we waiting on let's go see my grandaughter", Emily kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "come on sweetie let's go meet your new cousin". Jack and Henry were practically bouncing as they stepped off the elevator to then head toward Penelopes room.

When they stepped into the room they saw Penelope smiling down at her daughter, she looked up when she heard Hank squealing, "mommyyyyyy", he ran over and Derek put him in the bed and said, "be really gentle okay"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "tayyyyyyyyy". Penelope said, "Hank this is your sister", he giggled and her is widdle".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "she sure is but don't worry she's gonna start growing and soon she be as big as you", Hanks mouth flew open and he said, "weally mommy"?, she said, "yep". Everybody watched as Hank leaned down and kissed his sister on the top of her head and whispered, "me lubs you", Penelope said, "and she loves you to".

Fran said, "alright what is my newest grandbabies name"?, Penelope grinned and said, "welllllll", Derek said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Abigail Francine Morgan". Penelope said, "can you say Abby Hank"?, he grinned and said, "Abby", Penelope kissed his chubby cheek and said, "that's right, this is your sister, your baby sister Abby".

Derek said, "you're a big brother now", he looked at his father and listened as he said, "can you help mommy and daddy take care of her", he said, "uh huh", Derek then laughed and said, "good, we're counting on your help". Hank put his little hand on his sister and said, "me hep", Penelope ran her hand down her sons back and said,  
"that's mommys big boy".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold her"?, she grinned and said, "I'd love to", she handed the baby over and smiled as she watched Fran as she kissed the top of the babies head and said, "nana loves you". Penelope then looked at JJ and said, "Jayje I need to ask you something", she stepped closer to the bed and said, "sure Garcie".

Penelope said, "welllllll since Hank is my son I was wondering if you would do me the honor of taking over the godmother duties"?, she grinned and said, "I would be honored". JJ smiled as Hank stood up and jumped into her arms, she said, "auntie JJ loves you sooooooo much", he giggled and laid his little head down on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Henry looked at Penelope and said, "aunt P", she said, "yeah baby", he said, "next time can you have a boy"?, she laughed and said, "I'll see what I can do", Henry and Jack then high fived causing everybody to laugh. As Derek looked around the room he couldn't help but smile as he realized that all of his happiness started because of a surprise trip to Quantico and his baby girl.

Meanwhile across the street Savannah and Chad watch as Fran, Dave and Hank walk out of hospital and head to their car, Chad and Savannah get out and cross the street and come up on both sides of the car. Before Dave and Fran know what's happening they feel something sharp in the side of their necks, the last thing they hear before everything goes black is Hank screaming, "nanaaaaaaaaa".


End file.
